Rurouni Prom
by Hitokiri Shinta
Summary: Kaoru is a sad and lonely girl at her senior prom, that is until she meets a golden eyed stranger that steals her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Rurouni Prom**

As we've all said, I don't own RK, but here's another story from my sick little mind! This is my second attempt at a story (my 1st one SUCKED!) So don't be too harsh on me, please? Any ways, I want to thank **RocknRoll Kenshin **for letting me use her character ideas from **'Kenshin Rock'**, I loved them so much that I had to try and put them in a story of my own and she was nice enough to let me use them. I'm not nearly as good of a writer as she is so don't hate me if her guys are out of character, 'k? Any ways, it's modern day, Kaoru's at the prom... well... I'll just let you read it, I'm sure you're tired of hearing me by now, read on folks!

The lights were dim and romantic, the tables scattered about the room were covered with a sheer white cloth, making them appear to glisten in the faint light. Candles on each table showed people where to go and balloons of all different colors danced along the ceiling, seeming to mimick the dancers on the floor below them. Kamiya Kaoru sat off in the back of the room, watching with sad blue eyes as everyone else danced and laughed all around her. It was the night of her senior prom and she should've been more than ecstatic, instead she felt sad and depressed as she gazed at all of the happy couples out on the dance floor. A sigh escaped her as she saw a cute guy she liked hugging one of the popular girls, a girl she wanted to be like. The girl's name was Suki, she was pretty, smart, and a cheerleader, while Kaoru was a tomboy, average and a swordsman, there was no way she could compete with her so she didn't even bother to try. She had on a deep blue dress that came down to her shins, pink glittery cherry blossoms dotted the simple dress, making her appear to be a moving cherry blossom storm. Her long black hair was up in a loose ponytail, tied back by a glittering pink ribbon and a small tiara rested just above her bangs as they shielded her lonely eyes from the rest of the world. The DJ announced that the band had arrived and asked everyone to take their seats which they did. The DJ smiled and spoke into his headphones, "The band is finally here so put your hands together for the Blood Warriors!"

Kaoru clapped lazily as the band quickly set up their equipment and started getting ready to play. She recognized three of the band members, one was her friend Sanosuke, he was the rhythm player, the bass player she only knew as Aoshi, Misao's boyfriend, and the drummer was called Kenji but she didn't know him personally, she only knew him through her friend Chizuru. The singer was someone she'd never seen before but he looked very similar to Kenji, he was a little taller than herself and he had waist length, blood red hair put up in a high ponytail as his long bangs kept her from seeing his eyes. On his left cheek was a cross-shaped scar, he was wearing a pair of black formal pants and a deep red shirt underneath a black jacket, the whole ensemble made him look very mysterious and cool. After a few minutes he smiled and stepped up to the microphone, "Thank you all for coming, sorry to keep you waiting but my drummer can't drive to save anyone's life."

Kenji stood up and smiled brightly, waving at the crowd, "Sorry, took a wrong turn at Mc Donalds."

Everyone laughed for a moment and the singer let it quiet down before he started again, "I hope you're having a good time so far, it's your night to shine and we're going to make sure that you enjoy it, so let's get started and get this show on the road, shall we?"

The band played a couple of old rock songs and then played a few love songs, their performance lasting about thirty minutes before they finally took a bow, "Thank you all so much, have a great time and if you're driving home drive safely, goodnight, thank you."

Everyone cheered loudly for the band as they left the small stage then the DJ started playing the typical prom songs again, everyone getting up and finding their partners as they began to dance. Kaoru sighed sadly and looked around for Sanosuke but he had apparently left already, now who was she going to talk to? A couple of the girls came to stand in the corner next to her and she overheard them talking, "Did you see Kaoru's dress? She looked like someone just threw pink paint all over it and then tossed some glitter on it to cover it up."

"I know, she is so stuck up, she never talks to anyone and if she does then she's yelling at them like she's a barbarian."

"I know what you mean, Suki, she's a pretty good fighter, I saw her compete at a few tournaments at school but if you ask me, she should stick to swords and leave people alone, she just is not a girl you want to hang out with."

"I know, she's a girl you want to avoid, her and her ugly dress."

They started laughing and Kaoru got up and ran out of the ballroom, running outside into the chilly night air. She sat on one of the benches near the door and put her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face as she let out a tormented sob. This night was a total disaster! She didn't want to come in the first place but her mother had insisted she go so she came to please her mother. She knew it would be this way, she could deal with being alone, she just couldn't take the comments anymore, she'd heard them all night and she was sick of them, she just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep.

Kaoru sat out there for several minutes, not caring about the freezing cold wind as it wafted over her bare arms and shoulders. After awhile she calmed down and was thinking about calling her father to come pick her up but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something drape over her shoulders. She gasped and looked up, coming eye to eye with a familiar face as he smiled at her, "It's cold out here."

Kaoru nodded slightly as her mind finally registered where she'd seen him before, it was the singer from the band and he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a piercing amber color and they seemed to glow with a hidden strength, even in the pitch black of night she could easily see his flaming gold eyes as they looked into hers, "Mind if I sit down?"

Kaoru shook her head and he sat next to her, crossing a leg over his knee before smiling at her, "Why are you out here all by yourself crying?"

Kaoru hastily wiped her face and glared at him, "I'm not crying!"

His eyes widened for a brief moment, apparently not expecting her to react the way she did. Kaoru felt guilty and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm edgy right now."

"It's ok, but why are you out here, it's freezing and there's perverts all over the place."

"Like anyone would try to kidnap me, I'm just the ugly duckling."

"That's not true, I think you're actually quite beautiful myself."

Kaoru flushed at his comment and turned away from his intense gaze, there was just something about those eyes that frightened her and attracted her at the same time. She heard his deep throaty chuckle and a shiver went up her spine, "So... why are you out her, sir? I thought you'd already left with your band."

"No, they found their girlfriends in there and they're busy dancing so I decided to come out her and get some air then I saw you crying and came over to see if I could cheer you up."

Kaoru smiled, "Thanks, but I'm ok, it's silly, and any ways, you were great out there tonight."

"Thanks, we try but there are times that we completely suck."

"I bet that's not true, I thought you did wonderful."

He nodded and they sat in strangely comfortable silence for a moment then another breeze came up and Kaoru shivered, even with his jacket covering her it was still freezing. He apparently caught her reaction to the cold and smiled, "You still cold?"

"A little, it didn't bother me before but now I feel like an Eskimo."

The singer laughed out loud and Kaoru couldn't help but smile, he had a really nice laugh, "I hear ya, so what brought you out here in the first place, you never answered me."

"You don't want to know."

"I'm going to annoy you until you tell me."

Kaoru looked up into his eyes and saw the mischief there and... a challenge? His eyes seemed to glow and say 'tell me or else.' She sighed and looked to the ground, hugging the jacket closer to her, "There were some girls in there making fun of me and I... ran out here to get away from it."

"Why were they making fun of you?"

"They said my dress looked like someone threw paint and glitter on it and that I was a tomboy who needed to stick to swords and leave people alone."

The singer raised an eyebrow, "You're a swordsman?"

"Yes, is... that a bad thing?"

"Absolutely not, I admire a strong woman, there's nothing wrong with a girl using a sword."

Kaoru turned pink and smiled, "Thanks, I feel silly now."

"Why? Because of what they said?"

"Yes."

"Don't pay attention to them, they're ignorant, too much brown nosing caused their brains to die."

Kaoru laughed, getting a bright smile from the man sitting next to her, "That's much better than that frown I've been seeing, I much prefer that pretty smile."

Kaoru giggled, "Thanks, you can go in if you'd like, I'm ok now."

"If I go in you're going with me, I'm not going to leave a lady out here by herself, and if those girls bother you they'll have to deal with me."

He stood up and held his hand out to her, helping her to stand when she took it. They went back inside and Kaoru went to her original table, surprised to see the singer still following her as he took the seat next to hers, "You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to sir..."

"Kenshin." he said, abruptly cutting her off

"What?"

"I'm not a 'sir,' I'm a Kenshin and that's what I'd like you to call me."

Kaoru smiled and looked down at the table, "Ok... Kenshin, you don't have to hang around with me, I'm sure you have more important things to do then follow a tomboy like me around all night."

Out of nowhere she felt strong, calloused fingers grasping her chin, forcing her to look up into Kenshin's deep golden eyes, "I'd rather spend the night following a tomboy like you then fending off those fake, stuck up little girls. The only important thing I have to do tonight is to make sure you have fun and smile."

Kaoru turned pink at his words but smiled all the same, "Thanks, I'm Kaoru by the way."

"Kaoru huh? That suits you very well."

They sat and talked for several minutes getting to know each other a little better and were soon laughing at the boys trying to impress their girlfriends with strange break-dance moves. A soft song came on and Kaoru sighed happily, "I love this song."

"Then let's dance."

"WHAT?"

Kaoru turned to him with surprised eyes and he simple smiled, "You said you like this song so let's get out there and dance."

"I can't dance very well, Kenshin."

"Neither can I but we can learn together, so come on."

Kenshin held his hand out and patiently waited as Kaoru looked from his eyes to his hand, debating whether she should really do it or not. She looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see that they had deepened in color, making them look like honey as they gazed into hers, "Trust me, Kaoru."

Kaoru finally gave in and took his hand, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips as she rested hers on his shoulders before he started to sway back and forth to the slow melody of the music. Kaoru was actually starting to enjoy the dance then she heard some of the girls around her whispering to each other, "Look at that! Kaoru got that hot singer!"

"I know, I bet she knocked him over the head with her sword, either that or she drugged him."

They started laughing and Kaoru tried to pull away from Kenshin but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, whispering softly into her ear, "Don't mind them, this is your night, don't let them ruin it for you. And they're wrong about you, I know I've only known you for a short time but I do know that you're a wonderful person, one that I'd like to dance with all night if you'll let me."

"No... this is embarrassing to you, Kenshin..."

"Kaoru," Kenshin put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his, pain filling his heart when he saw fresh tears in her deep blue eyes, "there's nothing embarrassing about dancing with a beautiful young woman, I'm more than honored to be out here with you. Just trust me and I'll take care of you, I promise."

Kaoru smiled and nodded, leaning her head against the solid strength of his chest as she felt his strong arm encircle her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. They stayed that way throughout the whole song and after it ended they went back and sat down at the table, "Thanks for the dance, Kaoru."

"Sure thing."

They heard giggling and they looked over to see Suki and her friends laughing at Kaoru, "Can you actually believe he danced with her? I bet someone paid him to do it."

"I agree, no guy in the right mind would willingly dance with Kaoru."

Kaoru hung her head in shame and clenched her fists together to keep herself from crying. Kenshin's eyes suddenly flashed into a blazing golden fire and his voice went deeper, "I'll be back, Kaoru."

"Where're you going, Kenshin?"

"To talk to someone."

Kenshin got up and went over to Suki and her friends, standing beside the table until they looked over at him, "Oh hello there, did you finally get tired of the tomboy?"

"No, I didn't, I came over here to ask you why you're insulting my date."

"Your date?"

"Yes, my date, now answer me, why are you insulting her?"

"We always make fun of Kaoru, she's a tomboy and a swordsman."

"And there's something wrong with swordsmen?"

"Yeah, girls don't do it, it's weird."

"Really? Then I suppose you think I'm weird too, right?"

"No, you're awesome."

"Obviously not, you insult one swordsman you insult them all and I don't appreciate it when people make a mockery of my master's teachings!"

"You're a swordsman?"

"Yes I am, and more than proud of it. I don't care what you think of me, your opinion means less to me then a flea bite, however, I will not let you insult Kaoru, especially when I'm around! That girl has more courage and strength then you'll ever hope to have! You made it this far by being pretty and sucking up to the students and teachers, well guess what, your 'skills' don't impress me, you're nothing but a stuck up, worthless, selfish little girl! And if you think I'm going to let you insult my date anymore than you're dead wrong! I'd much rather dance with a tomboy than a snobby little brat like you, not everyone has the perfect life you have, some of us actually have to work to get what we want, of course the only work you probably know about is in the boy's locker room, am I right?"

Everyone's jaw hit the table and Suki poked Kenshin in the chest, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Kenshin Himura, and I really don't care who you are, all I know is that you're a stuck up cheerleader with too many boyfriends to take on the Maury show all at once. Now I'll ask you one time and one time only, stop the insults or you'll wish you'd never even laid eyes on Kaoru."

"What're you going to do, sing me to sleep?"

Kenshin smiled evilly and leaned down close to her ear so that only she could hear him, "You insult Kaoru again and I will personally show you as to why I was once called the Shadow Assassin."

Suki let her mouth hit the table and Kenshin walked back to Kaoru and sat beside of her, grinning to himself a few seconds later when Suki and her friends hastily left the prom. Kaoru saw the evil glint in his eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder, "What did you do, Kenshin?"

"I told them what I thought about their personalities and how much I disliked them insulting you."

"You didn't have to do that!"

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to, no one insults my date and gets away with it."

"Date? You just came here to sing for us!"

"That was my only intention at first, but then I found a beautiful girl who caught my attention."

Kaoru smiled and let out a laugh, "So how do I get rid of you?"

"You don't, you're stuck with me, babe."

Kaoru giggled as the song 'Everything I Do' came on and tugged on Kenshin's arm, "Will you dance with me?"

Kenshin smiled, "I'd love to."

They went out to the dance floor and Kaoru immediately put her arms around his neck, sighing happily once he put his arms around her waist. They danced in silence for several moments then Kaoru leaned up to his ear, "Thank you."

Kenshin only chuckled and pulled her closer to him, starting to sing along with the old love song. Kaoru sighed and laid her head against his shoulder, he had such a beautiful voice, it was slightly husky and had an edge to it, but at the same time it was deep and soothing, it was one of those voices that you couldn't help but listen to and love. After the song ended Kaoru looked at her watch and sighed, "It's late, I need to get home."

"You have a ride?"

"No, but I can call my dad to come get me."

"I'll take you, I have nothing else to do tonight."

"Ok, let's go then."

Kaoru followed Kenshin out to his car and he drove her home, both laughing and joking the whole way. After they reached her house he walked her to the door and Kaoru smiled shyly, "Thank you, Kenshin."

"For what, Kaoru?"

"For... dancing with me, I really enjoyed your company."

"Anytime, Kaoru, I was more than honored to dance with you."

"Well... thanks again... goodnight Kenshin."

Kaoru turned to go inside but she felt a rough hand gently catch her wrist and pull her back, "Wait Kaoru."

"What is it?"

Kaoru looked up into his deep gold eyes and saw a soft smile on his face as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, "What're you doing, Kenshin?"

"I can't let my girl leave without kissing her goodnight, can I?"

Kaoru flushed deeply and looked to the ground, completely thrown off by his words, "You... you don't have to kiss me... if you don't want to..."

Kenshin put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his, his eyes gentle as he rested his palm against her flushed cheek, "I do want to."

Without another word Kenshin leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Kaoru gasped, surprised at the sudden move but after a moment she relaxed into him, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. After several moments Kenshin finally pulled away and smiled softly at the flustered young girl in his arms, "Goodnight, my sweet Kaoru."

With that, Kenshin turned around and went to his car and drove off, not noticing the happy smile on Kaoru's face as she watched him leave.

The next morning Kaoru decided to go to the mall for some time to herself, her mother had been bugging her ever since she'd gotten home, asking her over and over about the young singer who'd stolen her daughter's heart. She sat down on one of the benches and sighed, she knew she'd never see Kenshin again. He was much older than her and he was a popular singer, he didn't have time to hang around a little girl like her, though her heart yearned to see the mysterious man again, there was just something about him that she just couldn't get out of her mind. The entire night she thought about him and his kiss, still feeling his lips against hers even as she drifted off to sleep, he had incredibly soft lips for a man and he was surprisingly gentle, as if he was afraid he'd hurt her if he touched her too hard. But there was some hope, he had called her 'my sweet Kaoru' so maybe he liked her!

Kaoru sighed, she was just kidding herself, she'd never see him again, no matter how badly she wanted to. She sat there for several minutes until she finally decided to head home but just as she was about to get up she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders as a beautiful red rose appeared in front of her face. Kaoru turned around in her seat and her face lit up with joy when she met a pair of bright gold eyes, "Hello again, my sweet Kaoru."

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Did you like it? Hope so, sorry if it sucked, I really tried, so let me know what you think 'k. Any ways, thanks again RocknRoll Kenshin, I hope I got your guys' personas right, see you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rurouni Prom**

Kaoru turned around in her seat and her face lit up with joy when she met a pair of bright gold eyes, "Hello again, my sweet Kaoru."

Kaoru stood up and hugged him, her face bright with joy, "Kenshin? What're you doing here?"

"At the moment I'm running from my brother because he's trying to kill me, then I saw you over here and I couldn't help but come over and see you."

"I'm glad you did, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Why would you think that?"

"Several reasons, but that's not important right now, why is your brother trying to kill you?"

Kenshin laughed, "I tossed some ice down his pants in front of his girlfriend."

Kaoru giggled and just then she saw Kenji walk up behind Kenshin and hit him in the shoulder, "Kenshin! Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"

"Because you know I'll come back and haunt you and torment you for the rest of your life."

"Good enough, hey Kaoru, long time no see."

"Hi Kenji, you two look just alike, are you twins?"

"No, Kenshin's two years older than me and unfortunately we're related, you wouldn't want him would you?"

Kaoru flushed and giggled, "I wouldn't mind but I don't think my mother would let me keep him inside the house."

They all laughed before they heard someone yell at them from across the hall, "Hey Dumb and Dumber! Let's go!"

"Coming Sano, gotta go, see ya, Kaoru."

"Bye Kenji."

Kenji took off and Kenshin smiled down at Kaoru, "Sorry about that, we fight all the time."

"It's ok, I fight with people too, so is this the last time I'm going to see you?"

"If that's what you want, but truthfully I was hoping I could get your number so I could call you later."

Kaoru smiled and took out a pen from her purse before taking Kenshin's hand in her own and writing her number on his palm, "There, now you can't lose it."

"I wouldn't want to, thanks."

"Kenshin! Come on, Romoe, flirt later!" Sanosuke yelled impatiently

"Coming! I gotta go, but you will definitely be hearing from me later, bye girl."

Kenshin gave her a peck on the cheek and took off after his retreating friends, missing the happy smile that Kaoru had on her face as he left.

Kaoru returned home and her and the others went to her room, while she was leaving the mall she'd run into her friends Megumi and Misao and had invited them over to hang out for awhile. They talked about the prom and the great time they had, getting Misao to giggle once she saw the hickey on Megumi's neck, "Well we know what Sanosuke did, huh Kaoru?"

"Yeah, and what about yours, Misao?"

"Well mine's hidden... hey! Dang you, Kaoru!"

They girls giggled and Megumi poked Kaoru in the arm, "Who was the young man I saw you dancing with, he seemed to be very handsome."

"It was... the singer from the band... I ran into him at the mall and he asked me for my number."

"Oh really? Maybe he's going to call and ask you out on a date!"

"I doubt it, Misao."

"I don't, I bet any minute the phone's gonna ring and it'll be him, just wait!"

At that moment the phone rang and Kaoru's mother yelled for her from the kitchen, "Kaoru! It's for you, sweetheart."

"Ok."

Kaoru picked up her phone and shushed Misao and Megumi before she answered, "Hello?"

"Kaoru?"

"This is she, who's this?"

"It's me, Kenshin, who else?"

"I thought it was the Boogyman."

"No, he's off in his room taking a nap."

Kaoru giggled, "So what're you up to, Kenshin?"

"Nothing, sitting here watching Aoshi and Sano play street fighter."

"Who's winning?"

"Neither of them, they both suck."

Kaoru laughed when she heard them yell obscene remarks at Kenshin as he chuckled into her ear, "Any ways, I called to ask you something."

"What is it, Kenshin?"

"You busy tonight?"

"Tonight? No, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me."

"Me? Really? Are you sure you have the right number?"

"It's the one you wrote on my hand so hopefully, unless you're a clone and are plotting to kill me on our date."

Kaoru laughed, "No, I'm no clone, but I'd love to go out with you tonight."

"Great, I'll see you around six, is that ok?"

"That's fine, see you then, Kenshin."

"You sure will, bye Kaoru."

"Bye."

Kaoru hung up the phone and let out a happy squeal, getting Misao and Megumi to jump up with her, "Who was it? What did they say?"

"It was Kenshin, the singer from the band, and... he asked me out tonight!"

The girls squealed loudly, getting Kaoru's mother to run into the room, "What's the matter, girls?"

"Kaoru's got a date tonight with a hot singer!" Misao blurted out

Kaoru's mother smiled brightly, "Oh really? Oh I'm so happy for you, when is he coming to pick you up?"

"Six."

"Alright, I'll be sure to send your father off on an errand so he won't scare away your singer."

"Thanks Mom."

Kaoru's mother shut the door and Misao and Megumi started helping Kaoru to get ready for her big date.

**Chapter 2, yey! I appreciate all the reviews you guys sent me, I was going to make it a one-shot but you convinced me to keep going and just make a complete story. Let me know how this chapter came out and I'll get the 3rd up ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rurouni Prom**

By the end of the day Kaoru had tried on nearly a dozen outfits and hairstyles before she finally found a combination she liked. She was wearing a blue skirt that came to her knees and a bright pink tank-top with a moon on it. Her long black hair was put up into a half ponytail and her bangs slightly covered her right eye, "How do I look, guys?"

"You look hot, Kenshin won't be able to resist you."

"Thanks Misao, what time is it?"

"It's five till six." Megumi said

"Five till six? Oh he'll be here any minute! I'm so nervous!"

"Why? Just be yourself."

"That's why I'm worried. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm just a tomboy or a little girl or..."

"Kaoru!" Misao put a hand over her mouth and laughed, "Relax, he already likes you enough to ask you out, just be yourself and everything will be fine."

They heard a car pull up and a few minutes later they heard Kaoru's mother shout from the other room, "Kaoru, your singer is here."

Kaoru took one last look in the mirror and sighed, "You sure I look ok?"

"Yes, now get out there."

They pushed her out of the door and she took a deep breath to calm herself before she put on a smile and went into the living room. When she saw Kenshin her mouth almost hit the floor, he was wearing a long sleeved, deep blue shirt and a pair of regular blue jeans. His deep gold eyes contrasted nicely against his blue shirt and they shone brightly as he looked over at her, "Hey Kaoru."

"Hey Kenshin, you look nice."

"Thanks," Kenshin took her hand and planted a kiss to her knuckles, "you look beautiful."

Kaoru flushed, "Thanks."

Kaoru's mother clapped, "That's sweet, so what's your name, young man?"

"I'm Kenshin Himura."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Toki Kamiya, I'm sorry her father's not here to meet you."

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll meet him later if Kaoru can put up with me that long."

Kaoru and her mother giggled, "So where're you taking her, Kenshin?"

"Just to a movie and I know, hands to myself."

"Right, now you two have fun and be home by eleven."

"I'll have her back, Mrs. Kamiya, I promise, shall we depart, milady?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and took his arm, "Lead the way Prince Charming."

They left the house and joked all the way to the movies, after they got their tickets they sat in the back (of course) and waited for the movie to start. After about ten minutes of previews the movie started and Kaoru smiled when she realized it was a love story. About half-way through the movie Kenshin stretched and put his arm around her, getting her to smile as she leaned into his shoulder. She looked up and caught the far off, somewhat bored look in Kenshin's eyes as he watched the movie. Kaoru smiled and tapped him, leaning up to his ear, "Are you bored, Kenshin?"

"Truthfully? A little."

"If you didn't want to watch the movie then why'd you get the tickets for it?"

"I knew you'd like it."

Kaoru sighed and kissed his cheek, "You're so sweet, next time we'll see a movie you want, deal?"

"Deal."

Kenshin pulled her closer and turned his attention back to the movie, not noticing the happy smile playing on Kaoru's face.

After the movie Kenshin took Kaoru home, taking her up to the door, "Thanks for the evening, Kenshin, I had a really good time."

"Me too, so you wouldn't mind going out later on?"

"Not at all, I'd like that."

"Great."

Kenshin leaned down to kiss her but a voice at the window stopped him, "Hands to yourself singer!"

Kaoru looked to the window and flushed when she saw Misao, she put her head on Kenshin's shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd still be here."

"It's ok, I'll catch up later."

"Not if I'm around!" Misao yelled

Kenshin chuckled, "Goodnight Kaoru."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and Kaoru went inside, throwing a pillow at Misao, "I can't believe you!"

"What? He was too touchy."

"He hadn't touched me all night, Misao, he was just going to kiss me."

"Too bad, any ways, tell us the details!"

"Us?"

Kaoru looked over and saw her mother waiting at the table and she sighed, knowing she couldn't get away. She sat at the table and explained everything that happened on her date.


	4. Chapter 4

Rurouni Prom

Over the next few months Kenshin and Kaoru continued to grow closer and closer together and eventually Kenshin had to face the evil that was Kaoru's overprotective father. It didn't take long for the two men to grow on each other and soon Kaoru's father stopped giving them the third degree and had even started to become friends with Kenshin. It was another typical day at school, Kaoru was heading off to class and people were teasing her and laughing at her again but she just tuned them out and went on her way. At lunch she sat with Misao and Megumi, both trying to comfort her, "Hey don't worry about them, Kaoru, they're idiots."

"Misao's right, Kaoru, just ignore them."

"I am but... I'm just so sick of it all. At least this is the last month and I won't have to see them again after this."

The girls started joking around then they heard some of the other girls giggling as they looked at the door, "I wonder what got them started?"

"Don't know, Misao, it's probably a cute guy." Kaoru said rolling her eyes

Misao poked Megumi and they started snickering, catching Kaoru's attention, "What's so funny?"

"I know the guy those girls are giggling at."

"Who?"

Out of nowhere Kaoru felt a hand cover her eyes as a familiar voice sounded in her ear, "Guess who."

Kaoru smiled, "Let me see... Sanosuke?"

"Try again."

"Kenji?"

"Closer but no."

"Um... Kenshin?"

"You got it."

Kenshin moved his hand and Kaoru turned around and hugged him, a bright smile on her face, "Hey there, what're you doing here, Kenshin?"

"I wanted to come see my girl, is that a crime?"

"That depends."

Kenshin sat next to her and kissed her cheek before waving at Megumi and Misao, "Hello ladies."

"Hey Himura, did you come to kidnap Kaoru?"

"Oh yeah, I already know where I'm going to take her and write the ransom note."

Kaoru playfully poked him in the ribs and laughed, "And what do you want before I can go home, Mr. Kidnaper?"

Kenshin smiled evilly and whispered in her ear, "I can't tell you that here, Kaoru, but if you want me to show you later I'd be more than happy to tell you what my terms are."

Kaoru flushed as she felt his hand on her knee, she swatted him away and huffed, "Don't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because we're in public."

"Alright, I'll quite, for now at least."

The girls laughed then they saw a familiar face behind them as she tapped Kenshin on the shoulder, "Well hello there, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin turned around and smiled at the elderly woman behind him, "Oh hey there, Mrs. Gensai, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I thought you graduated five years ago?"

"I did but they sent me back because they know you love me so much."

"Indeed."

Mrs. Gensai tapped him on the head with her knuckles and the girls raised an eyebrow at the pair, "You know him, Mrs. Gensai?"

"Oh yes, I had him in my math class for four years, he was every teacher's worst nightmare."

"How so?" Kaoru asked

"He, his friends and his brother were ones who loved to pull pranks on everyone, I believe you know the principle quite well, don't you, Kenshin?"

"Yeah, I lived in the principal's office, people started to think that he'd adopted me."

"Speaking of adoption, how's your guardian, Hiko?"

"He's ok, I haven't seen him in a few months but last I heard he was doing well with his club."

"That's good so what brings you back to our school today, Kenshin?"

"I came to visit my girlfriend."

Mrs. Gensai looked at Kaoru and saw her flush before she smiled at her former student, "Still the little heart-breaker aren't you?"

"No, Kaoru's the first girlfriend I've had since I graduated, I've been concentrating on my music."

"That's good, but I warn you, Kaoru, he's got a bad temper and he's the most mischievous boy you'll ever meet."

"I think I can handle him."

"Well you have fun, it was nice to see you again, Kenshin."

"You too, Mrs. Gensai, oh by the way, did you ever manage to get your hair back to its normal color?"

"No, it still turns pink once in awhile thanks to you and your friends."

Mrs. Gensai hit him in the head and went to the other side of the cafeteria, not noticing the shocked expressions on the girls' faces, "What did she mean by that, Kenshin?" Megumi asked

"It was two months before graduation and me, Sano and Kenji set up a bucket of red dye over her door and when she came in it fell on her and turned her hair as red as mine for three weeks."

"Kenshin! How could you? I didn't know you were so mean!"

"That's how I am, Kaoru, I'm cruel when I want to be."

"Will you ever do something like that to me?"

Kenshin smirked at the playfully hurt look she was giving him and patted her cheek, "No, I'd never do anything like that to you, I'll just figure out a... nicer way to torment you."

"You're dating her, isn't that enough?"

Kenshin stuck his tongue out at Megumi and they all laughed just as the bell rang, "Time to go to class, see ya, Himura."

"Bye Kenshin."

"Bye Misao, bye Megumi."

Kenshin stood up and held his hand out to Kaoru, helping her up once she took it, "Mind if I walk you to class?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

Kaoru led him down the hall to her locker and she collected her necessary books before she entered her classroom and set her books down, "Thanks Kenshin."

"Any time, who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Hajime."

"Hajime? As in Saito Hajime?"

"Yes, why?"

"I used to love to torment him, where is he?"

At that moment Saito walked in and sat at his desk, Kenshin smiled evilly and went up to him, leaning on the desk to look at him, "Hello Hajime."

Saito looked up and yelped slightly in surprise when he saw the familiar mop of red hair standing in front of him, "Not you again, I thought you graduated."

"I came back just for your class, you always were my favorite teacher, Saito."

"Yes and you were always the biggest pain in my ass, what're you really doing here?"

"I came to see my girlfriend, I'm leaving so don't have a stroke. Actually... go ahead I think it might be amusing to watch your head explode."

"Get out of my classroom, Himura!"

"Yes sir!"

Kenshin gave him a mocking solute and took Kaoru's hand, "Let's go outside for a second."

"Don't make her late, Himura."

"I won't Saito, oh by the way," he went up and pointed to one of the answers on a test he was grading, "that's wrong, it should be 1868, not 1869, the loop makes it look like an 8 but it's wrong."

Saito gave him a dirty look and Kenshin smiled, "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well, you know where to find me if you want a fight, see ya, Hajime."

"Not if I can help it, Himura."

Kenshin laughed as he left the room, holding his arm when Kaoru hit him, "What was that about?"

"Me and Saito hate each other, but I love to torment him. He's only about seven years older than me and he and I had... disagreements growing up."

"So when he became your teacher you rubbed it in?"

"Right, he did the same thing to me, everyone always had bets on who was going to win that day."

"Oh Kenshin, I swear, you're evil."

Without warning Kenshin picked her up by the waist and kissed her lightly, "You have no idea yet, Miss Kamiya."

Kaoru flushed and tugged on his ponytail, "Put me down, you jerk."

Kenshin obeyed, setting her down before he hugged her, "I'm sorry, I'll behave."

"You'd better, so are we still going out tonight?"

Kenshin's face suddenly fell and he looked guilty as he scratched the back of his head, "Actually... that's why I came to see you, I came to tell you that I can't make it tonight."

"Why?"

"Hiko called earlier and said that we have to do a gig, the other bands cancelled and he needs someone to perform. I'm really sorry Kaoru, I tried to convince him to get someone else but he basically threatened to end my existence if me and the guys didn't do it."

Kaoru giggled at the thought of the older bartender hitting her red-hared singer in the head. She hugged him and sighed, "It's alright, I understand, you go ahead and do what you have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have fun."

"I'll try, hey listen, how about after the gig I come over and see you and we'll do whatever you want, how's that sound?"

"I'll be waiting, but I gotta get in there, you know how Mr. Hajime is."

"That I do, I'll see you later, my sweet Kaoru."

He gave her a quick kiss and took off down the hall, waving at Mrs. Gensai as he left. Kaoru quickly went into class and sat at her seat just as the bell rang. Class flew by as Saito gave them all a day off to grade papers and let them catch up on their work, letting them talk quietly if they were finished and the bell rang before anyone knew it. Kaoru started out the door but Saito's voice stopped her, "Kaoru, come here for a moment."

"Coming."

Kaoru went up to Saito's desk and bowed slightly, "Yes sir?"

"A little warning about your boyfriend, he isn't what he seems to be. He may appear to be a kind hearted, somewhat obnoxious singer but he's a lot more than that. Trust me, I grew up and fought with him ever since we both could hold a sword and he is not one underestimate, I did that once and I still have the scar to prove it. True, once you get to know him and earn his trust he is the most reliable person you'll ever find but if you hurt him or betray him it'll be the last thing you ever do. Just stay on his good side and don't push him the wrong way, you'll regret it if you do, understand?"

"Y... yes sir..."

"Good, here's your test, you did a good job."

Kaoru took her test and smiled at the grade but then she thought about what he'd just told her, "Um... Mr. Hajime... you said that... Kenshin wasn't one to be underestimated, what did you mean?"

"He's dangerous, Kaoru, he may have changed a little bit in the past ten years but deep down he's still the same man he was when he was sixteen, just be careful and one last warning, never ask him about his scar."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you won't like the answer he'll give you, now you'd better get home before the janitor locks you in here."

"Yes sir... is the next test still next week?"

"Yes, it's over chapter 12, just review and you'll do fine."

"Thank you, sir... good day."

Saito nodded and went back to grading as Kaoru left the room. All the way home she thought about what he'd told her, _"Never ask him about his scar. Trust me, you won't like the answer he'll give you..."_

After Kaoru got home she showed her parents her test and they were delighted then her father asked, "So when's Kenshin coming to pick you up?"

"He's not, he has to do a gig at a club but he said he'd come by if he got done soon enough."

"That's fine, I'm proud of you about your test, you did better than me in school."

"Thanks Father, can I go practice for awhile?"

"Sure, just be careful, the floor's slick."

"I will."

Kaoru kissed her parents on the cheek and went out into the small dojo beside the house. She stayed out there until it was too dark to see anymore then she took a quick shower and went to bed, still unable to get Saito's words out of her mind, "What did he mean that Kenshin's not who he seems to be? I'll ask him about it later."

Kaoru let out a yawn and started reading a book, waiting for Kenshin to arrive but before too long she felt her eyelids grow heavy as sleep claimed her.

Later that night Kaoru was awoken when she heard a tapping on her window, at first she thought it was her imagination and didn't get up but after a few minutes it was starting to annoy her. She looked at her clock and groaned, "It's two in the morning!"

She got up and opened her window, looking around through the darkness but she didn't see anything, "I must be hearing things."

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed hers as another hand came up to cover her mouth, silencing the scream that escaped her, "Shh, it's me, Kaoru."

Kaoru shook her head away from his hand and huffed at him, "Kenshin, what're you doing?"

"I told you I was going to come and see you after the gig and here I am."

Kenshin jumped into her room and Kaoru shut her window, "Why didn't you just use the door?"

"I thought it would be more fun to sneak in through your window and scare you."

"You jerk!"

Kaoru hit him and he chuckled as she turned away from him. He went up behind her and hugged her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to scare you that badly, do you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

Kenshin chuckled and started kissing her neck, "I can get you to change your mind."

Kaoru giggled and pulled away from him, "Don't you dare, I forgive you but the neck kissing leads to other things and I'm too tired for that."

"Oh are you?"

Without warning Kenshin picked her up and pushed her into the wall, pressing his mouth against hers in a kiss. Kaoru sighed and kissed him back, enjoying the playful aggression he was so accustomed to showing her. There was a tap on her door and Kenshin quickly pulled away, setting Kaoru back on the ground, "I'll hide, you see who it is."

Kaoru nodded and Kenshin ducked down under her bed as she opened the door to greet her mother, "Are you alright, Kaoru? I thought I heard you scream."

"I'm fine," Kaoru leaned down and picked up an old doll of hers, "this fell on me is all, nothing's wrong."

Kaoru's mother smiled, "Who's in here?"

"No one, why?"

"You're acting suspicious, is Kenshin in here with you?"

"No, you can look around if you want."

Kaoru's mother smiled and shook her head, "I believe you, goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Mom."

Kaoru shut and locked her door and went over to her bed, "Kenshin?"

One of her teddy bears poked up from the other side of her bed and she heard Kenshin's weird voice as he changed it, "Is the warden gone, boss?"

Kaoru giggled, "Yes, she's gone."

Kenshin got up and tossed the bear aside before going up to Kaoru and hugging her as he smiled, "You can look around if you want? Kaoru, you don't tell your parents you can look around."

"Well... it's a habit, sorry."

"It's ok."

"So now what do you want to do?"

Kenshin smiled mysteriously and kissed her, "I have an idea."

"Is this a remake of 'Scream' where the guy kills the pretty girl because she knows his secret?"

"Maybe, but I have a different plan than he did."

"And what's yours?"

"Well, first I'm going to seduce you then I'm going to kill you."

"Really? I'd like to see you try it."

"With pleasure."

Kenshin scooped her up and tossed her on the bed, Kaoru tried to get up but Kenshin sat on top of her and kissed her, getting a laugh out of his captive, "Let me go, you creep."

"I don't think so, this is the part where I seduce you."

"I'll scream."

"No you won't, I won't let you, my sweet Kaoru."

Kenshin leaned down and started kissing her pulse. Kaoru giggled and tried to push him away but Kenshin caught her wrists and pinned them above her head, ignoring the protests she was giving him as he did so, "Kenshin! Come on, you need to quit!"

"What for?"

"Because my dad will kill you if he finds a hickey!"

"It's just one."

"No! Kenshin please!"

Kenshin stopped and looked down at her, smiling when he saw the 'hurt' look and kissed her cheek, "Alright, I'll stop."

He let her up and she hugged him, "Thanks, maybe you should go before we do something we'll regret."

"Well... I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight?"

"Why? Didn't you bring your car?"

"No, we all took the van and the guys just dropped me off on the way home."

"Ok, but... you have to leave in the morning."

"I will and I promise I won't do anything."

"Good, well goodnight."

Kaoru laid down and was surprised when Kenshin laid behind her, putting his arm around her waist as he covered them up, "Um... Kenshin... what're you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"With me?"

"I'm not going to touch you, Kaoru, I promise, I won't do that, I just like to hold you is all."

"Alright, just behave."

"I will, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

Kaoru sighed happily and let Kenshin pull her closer to him before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. The REAL Chapter 5

Rurouni Prom

I'm SOOOOO sorry about the last time I posted this chapter, my computer screwed up but this is the REAL chapter 5. Hope you like this one better, sorry about that folks, I'll make sure to double check my documents from now on. Enjoy for real this time :).

Kaoru awoke the next morning and tried to get up but found that task difficult to do. She looked behind her and smiled when she saw Kenshin still asleep next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her in a protective manner. She smiled, he was so handsome when he was asleep, his long red hair splayed out around his head, making him appear to hair a halo of fire around him. Kaoru rolled over and tucked her head under his chin, sighing happily, "This is a nice way to wake up."

"I agree."

Kaoru shot her head up, surprised by the answer, a smile coming to her face when she met a pair bright gold eyes staring down at her, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning, Kenshin."

Kaoru let him lift her face up and kiss her, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. But before they could do anything else the door flung open and in came a hyper Misao, "Hey Kaoru, you want... to..."

Kenshin and Kaoru quickly parted and straightened themselves up but as Kaoru stood up from her bed she knocked Kenshin out of it, causing him to crash to the floor with a loud thud. Kaoru shut and locked her door after Megumi forced her way in and both girls stared at an embarrassed Kenshin, "Hey ladies, what's up?"

"I have an idea of what's 'up.'" Megumi said smiling

Kenshin turned a very light pink and smiled, "It's not what you think..."

"Not what we think? Then what is..."

Misao was abruptly cut off when Kenshin placed his hand over her mouth, trying to stop her yelling, "Be quiet, girl, if Kaoru's parents find me than I'm a dead man."

"Please Misao, don't say anything."

Misao couldn't stand the way Kaoru was looking at her, she sighed and nodded her head before Kenshin moved his hand, "Ok, if it's not what it looks like then what is it?"

"Well... I promised Kaoru that I'd come by after my gig last night and I didn't get done until around one so I had the guys drop me off and they left me so... here I am. We did nothing, though, I kept my hands to myself!"

"Good, at least you didn't..."

There was a knock on her door and they all gasped when they heard the voice of Kaoru's mother, "Kaoru, are you girls ok?"

"It's your mom, Kaoru!" Megumi whispered harshly

"Quick Kenshin, hide!"

Kenshin nodded and somehow managed to squeeze himself into Kaoru's small closet just as she opened the door to greet her mother, "Hey mom, what do you need?"

"I heard a loud thud, are you all ok?"

"We're fine!" all girls said quickly

Kaoru's mother smiled, "What's going on, girls?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You have someone in here don't you? Let me in."

Kaoru's mother pushed passed her daughter and looked under the bed, "No one there, but I feel like something's just not right in here... I know, maybe it's the closet."

"Mom, no! Wait!"

Before anyone could stop her, she opened the door and out tumbled a surprised Kenshin as he fell to the floor at her feet. He smiled up at her and waved, "Hello Mrs. Kamiya, you look pretty today."

"Thank you, Kenshin, now... can I ask why you're in my daughter's closet?"

"I... um... I can explain..."

"Please do, or just let me guess, you came over late last night and Kaoru let you stay, right?"

"Basically, yes ma'am, but... how'd you know I was here last night?"

Kaoru's mother giggled, "I heard you at the window last night, and don't worry, sneaking in the window is how I ended up marrying Kaoru's father."

Everyone snickered and Kaoru's mother nudged Kenshin with her foot, "Get up, Kenshin, I won't kill you today."

"Thanks."

Kenshin flipped up to his feet and Misao clapped, "That's cool, can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure, if you want."

They all giggled and then they heard a cell phone ringing. Kenshin pulled his out of his pocket and checked the number, "Excuse me for a second, hello? Don't scream in my ear, Sano! Hold on... Kenji did what? Are you serious? Oh man! Alright, I'm on my way. No, I can make it over... no I didn't do anything with Kaoru! You pervert! I'm hanging up now, goodbye, Sano!"

Kenshin flashed an embarrassed smile and scratched his head, "Kenji cut his arm open, I gotta go."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Mrs. Kamiya asked

"No, it's ok, the hospital's a short walk from here, I can make it, and I promise, next time I'll use the front door."

"Good, that would be nice." Mrs. Kamiya smiled

Kenshin gave Kaoru a quick kiss and jumped back out the window, not noticing the giggles of the girls as he left.

Kenshin ran to the hospital and asked the nurse where Kenji was before he took off down the hall to find his brother. He found the room he was looking for and saw Aoshi and Sanosuke outside sitting on one of the benches, "Guys, where's Kenji?"

"He's in there, they said only family right now." Sanosuke told him calmly

Kenshin nodded and tried to go in but a nurse stopped him, "Sir, only family can come in."

"I am family, I'm his older brother."

"Ok, come in."

Kenshin went over to the bed and saw Kenji with his arm on a table as a doctor stitched up the wound, "Kenji! What happened?"

"Oh, hey Kenshin, I didn't know you were coming."

"Never mind that, what'd you do?"

"I was fighting around with Sano and I knocked over my drums and I landed on one of my symbols."

Kenshin shook his head, "You moron, don't you know better than to fight near dangerous equipment like that?"

"Nope."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and the doctor chuckled as he finished bandaging up the wound, "There you go, Mr. Himura, you're all fixed up, you can go now."

"Thanks, can I still play?"

"If you're careful, no fancy moves or anything, though, you'll tare your stitches out."

"Got ya, let's get outta here, big brother."

They met the others outside and they took off towards home. Once there Kenshin hit Kenji in the head, "You're so stupid! You could've lost your arm!"

"Hey, there are one armed drummers."

"Well I really don't want to out go to our parents' graves and explain to them how I let their youngest son cut his arm off playing around with an oversized rooster!"

"HEY!" Sanosuke yelled defensively, getting a laugh out of Aoshi as he did so.

"Chill out, man, it's not that bad, and any ways, what happened with you and Kaoru?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, we made out a little but that was it, how are you and Chizuru?"

"Fine, have you told Kaoru about who you really are yet?"

"No, and I don't intend to tell her."

Kenji sighed and let the subject drop, he knew that look in his brother's eyes and he knew not to press him further. Kenshin disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with some water and a pill, "What's that?"

"Take it, doctor's orders."

Kenji groaned and obeyed, unhappily swallowing the medicine, "Happy?"

"Happier."

Kenshin sat down next to him on the couch and a few minutes later the others joined them and they turned on the TV to Jerry Springer, laughing when a drag-queen and another woman started fighting over a guy. During a commercial Aoshi looked over at the others and smiled, "Hey guys, look at our drummer."

They looked over and saw Kenji sound asleep, resting his head against Kenshin's shoulder as he snored softly, "He's out, the shock must've wore off."

"No, I gave him the medicine the doctor gave him and it knocked him out." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Kenshin you're cruel, man, how could you drug your own brother?" Sanosuke asked in playful disgust

"It's not hard, I enjoy being cruel."

They all laughed and Kenji stirred, rubbing his eyes before looking up at Kenshin with hazy eyes, "Is it time to get up yet, Dad?"

Kenshin smiled, "No, son, you got a couple of hours to go. Go on back to sleep."

"Ok."

Kenji laid his head back on Kenshin's shoulder and went back to sleep, getting the others laugh softly, "That must be some pretty stout stuff to knock out Kenji."

"Maybe we should put him to bed." Aoshi suggested

Kenshin nodded and tried to pick Kenji up but their strange position made that task difficult to do. Sanosuke chuckled and pushed Kenshin aside, "I'll do it, you're too weak."

Sanosuke scooped up his friend and took him down the hall to his room, missing the death glare Kenshin shot at his back as he left. Aoshi chuckled and patted Kenshin on the shoulder, "So, are you going to kill him?"

"Thinking about it, but I actually have something else on my mind right now."

"What is it?"

"What's what?" Sanosuke asked as he sat down

"Kenshin's thinking about something."

"Really? That must be what's burning, it's the rusty wheels in his head trying to turn."

Kenshin punched Sanosuke in the ribs and laughed, "Shut up, man! No, it's about Kaoru."

"Really? Well fill us in."

Kenshin explained what he was thinking and the other's grinned at him, "Well go do it, I mean you only got one chance."

"I agree with Sano, you may not get the opportunity to do it later."

"I know, tomorrow I'll run to town and then I'll go talk to Kaoru."


	6. Chapter 6

Rurouni Prom

The next day Kenshin called Kaoru and asked her on a date before he and Sanosuke ran into town on an errand. It took several hours before they found what they were looking for but they finally managed and Kenshin dropped Sanosuke off at home before he headed off to Kaoru's house. He checked his watch and sighed, he had just enough time to make it, he was supposed to pick her up by seven and it was already six-thirty. Once he got to Kaoru's house he went up to the door and was greeted by Kaoru's mother, "Hello Kenshin, come to kidnap my daughter again?"

"Yeah, only this time I'm keeping her."

"Not in this lifetime." Kaoru's father yelled from the other room.

Mrs. Kamiya laughed and let Kenshin in before she shut the door back, "Where are you two going?"

"I'm taking her to Seijiro."

"Isn't that a dance club?" Kaoru's father asked as he came in and sat down

"Yeah, it's where me and the guys do a lot of our gigs, I know the owner personally and he said he'd make sure I behave."

Mrs. Kamiya giggled and patted his shoulder, "That's good, I'm going to go see if Kaoru's ready yet."

She left the room and Mr. Kamiya motioned for Kenshin to sit beside him, "Sit down, Kenshin."

"Yes sir."

Kenshin sat in the chair next to him and Mr. Kamiya looked around before he leaned in close to where only Kenshin could hear him, "How much do you care for my daughter?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at him, "I care for her very much, sir."

"Answer me straight out, do you love her?"

Kenshin flushed slightly and smiled to himself, "Yes sir, I do, with all of my heart."

"In that case why don't you tell her your secret."

"My secret? What do you mean, Mr. Kamiya?"

"You know very well what I mean, when are you going to tell her about your past, about who you really are?"

Kenshin's face turned pale and his eyes went wide slightly as he looked at the older man beside of him, "Do you... know who I really am, sir?"

"Yes I do, I know full well who you are, Battousai."

Kenshin almost jumped at the sound of his old name and looked down at the table in shame, "I'm sorry... I can't change the past and I can't change what I've done but... I have changed, Mr. Kamiya, I'm not an assassin anymore."

"I know, I was there the day you quit."

"Sir?"

"I heard you talking to Katsura at the police station, I was an officer for several years and everyone knew who you were. I saw you several times coming in and out from assignments but I never spoke to you but I knew you were a child. The first time I saw you I thought you were there because you ran away from your parents then they told me you were the assassin and I couldn't hardly believe it."

Kenshin sighed sadly, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, just answer some questions for me."

"Ask away."

"Why did you become an assassin in the first place?"

"I... thought I could help, sir. Katsura told me that if I killed murderers and rapists then... I could help save lives and protect the innocent," Kenshin laughed bitterly, "Stupid, huh? I was young and ignorant, I should've known better but... I listened to him and wound up being a cold-hearted killer."

"And yet you're here, saying that you love my daughter?"

"I do love Kaoru, she's the only woman I've ever truly loved. It's true, in my past I had no emotion, I didn't care if I felt or not, I couldn't afford to feel back then but when I threw down my sword I... made myself change."

"Is that when you got into music?"

"No, I've loved music since I was very little, but it was after I stopped killing that I made it my life. I figured that if I used my hands to make music then I could... somehow make people happy and repent for what I've done. That was a childish notion and I realize that I'll never be forgiven, all I can do is help as many people as I can and make sure that I never pick up a sword again."

"If it came down between never drawing a sword again and drawing one to save Kaoru's life what would you do?"

Kenshin looked him dead in the eyes and Mr. Kamiya saw them flash briefly, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kaoru, she is my life and if I have to kill again to protect her then I will. If I get killed or injured it won't matter to me, if she's safe and sound then that's all that matters to me. I can live with the guilt and the blood on my hands and the scars on my body if it means seeing her smile and be happy."

Mr. Kamiya smiled brightly and ruffled Kenshin's hair, "And that's why I trust you with her. I know you've made mistakes for your duty, I have taken many lives myself, I don't care if you still kill or not, the only thing I ask of you is that you take care of my little girl and protect her."

"I will do that, Mr. Kamiya, I swear on my life."

"Good."

At that moment Kaoru and her mother walked in and she hugged Kenshin, "Hey handsome, did my dad threaten you again?"

"No, we were just talking, but we'd better get going."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad."

They headed out the door but before he shut it Kenshin turned to Mr. Kamiya and bowed, "Thank you, sir."

With that he left and followed Kaoru out to his car, once he got in she smiled and poked him, "What did you and my dad talk about?"

"I was telling him where I'm going to hide your body after I kill you."

"You wish, I can beat you."

"Oh really? Well we'll see, won't we?"

They laughed and Kenshin started the car and the drove off towards town. It only took about twenty minutes to reach the club but when Kaoru tried to get in the guard stopped her, "Hold on, you're too young, kid."

"It's ok, Miyaki, she's with me." Kenshin said as he came up beside of her

"Oh this is the girlfriend, huh? Well go on in, just don't order anything you're not supposed to, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and a warning, if he wants to go off in the back with you tell me and I'll toss him out for ya."

Kaoru giggled as Kenshin gave Miyaki the bird before he let them into the club. Kenshin took her hand and led her through the crowd to the dance floor where they started moving to the beat of the fast music. After three more songs Kaoru got tired and decided to sit down at the bar. Kenshin sat next to her and stopped one of the waitresses, "Hey Kira."

"Oh hey there, Mr. Himura, what can I get ya?"

"The usual for me and something virgin for my friend."

"Will do."

Kira went off and Kaoru poked Kenshin in the ribs, smiling playfully at him, "An old flame?"

"No, she's hit on me before but she's not my type."

"What is your type, Kenshin?"

"Strong girls who aren't afraid to take care of themselves but will let me protect them when I want to and a girl who I can go head to head with."

"Oh a girl like me, huh?"

"That's right, you're the perfect woman."

Kaoru giggled and kissed his cheek just as Kira came back with their drinks. Kaoru took a sip of hers and found out it was a Shirley Temple and smiled, she figured that's what she would get. She looked over at Kenshin and saw him chug back his drink, it was in a small bowel and her curiosity got the better of her as she raised an eyebrow at him, "What're you drinking, Kenshin?"

He smiled, "Sake."

"I didn't know you drank."

"I do sometimes, I used to all the time but I got out of the habit about ten years ago after I became a performer."

"I've been meaning to ask you, just how old are you, Kenshin?"

"Twenty-five."

"No way! You look like you're eighteen!"

"I know, I've always looked younger than I really am."

"Yes, you look and act like a two year old."

Kaoru looked in front of her and saw a very tall, well built man standing in front of her, he had long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and almost black eyes. Kenshin groaned and looked down at the table, "Don't start with me, Hiko, I'm likely to hurt you."

"You couldn't beat me when you were living with me, what makes you think that you can beat me now?"

Kaoru tapped Kenshin and whispered to him, "Who is this guy, Kenshin?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaoru, this is Seijiro Hiko, he's the owner of the club and he's also my old master."

Hiko nodded and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, young lady."

"You too, sir, I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

"Kamiya, huh? Is your father Koshijiro Kamiya by any chance?"

"Yes he is."

"He's a good man, I met him once or twice when he came in here looking for someone, is he still a police officer?"

"No, he stays at home with my mother now."

"That's good, but let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why are you dating my stupid apprentice? He's nothing but trouble."

"Hiko!"

Kaoru smiled and watched the fight as Kenshin glared at his former master, "Don't you have anything better to do than to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend?"

"Nope, you're my entertainment, besides, I can't let my stupid apprentice get into trouble, now can I?"

"I'd rather you just let me handle myself and you go about your own business, Hiko."

"You handle yourself all the time, or was that just until you got Kaoru here?"

Kenshin spit out his drink in shock and turned the color of his hair as he glared at the older man, "MASTER!"

Hiko laughed, "I got the old name out of him, I win."

"Should I leave?" Kaoru asked nervously

"No, I just love to embarrass him, I've been doing it since he came to live with me. Did he ever tell you about the first time he got drunk and..."

Kenshin cut him off, "Don't you have some customers to attend to... Master?"

Hiko understood the warning in the way he said 'master' and he took the hint, smiling cheerfully, "Alright, I'll save that story for later, have fun you two."

Hiko went off and Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, smiling at the flush on his face, "What was he talking about, Kenshin?"

"I got into the sake when I was ten, I thought it was water but by the time I found out it was too late and I was drunker than Cootie Brown and I made a complete fool of myself over the next two hours."

Kaoru laughed and hugged his arm, "What did he mean since you lived with him? Did you live with him during the summer to train?"

Kenshin's face fell slightly and he sighed, "No, Kenji and I went to live with Hiko after our parents died."

Kaoru gasped, "What happened?"

"They were killed in a car crash, we were with them but we survived and when we got out of the hospital Hiko took us in."

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin, I didn't..."

"It's ok, I do miss them but that won't bring them back, right?"

Kenshin put on his usual smile and Kaoru finally realized something, "You smile most of the time for me, don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I can tell when you smile for real, most of the time you just put on a fake one and go on like nothing's wrong."

"It's an old habit, I had to hide my emotions when I was younger and the easiest way to do it was to smile, it's not because of you, but lets not worry about that right now. I brought you out here to have a good time and you're going to have fun if it kills us both."

Kaoru laughed and hugged him, "Alright, I'll get you later, though."

A slow song came on and Kaoru smiled, "Oh, I love this song, dance with me, Kenshin!"

"Alright."

Kaoru led him out to the floor and put her arms around his neck, leaning into his shoulder as he put his arms around her waist, "I love dancing with you, Kenshin."

"Why?"

"I feel safe when I'm in your arms, I feel like nothing can hurt me."

"I'm glad, and know this, as long as you're in my arms nothing will ever harm you, I promise you that."

Kaoru sighed happily and nuzzled her cheek against his collarbone, getting an affectionate squeeze from Kenshin as she did so. After a couple more hours they both got tired and Kaoru decided to go home. Kenshin walked her up to the door and pushed some hair away from her eyes, "So when's graduation?"

"Next week, are you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it, goodnight my sweet Kaoru."

"Goodnight Kenshin."

Kaoru gave him a quick kiss and watched him get in his car and drive off before heading into the house to fill her mother in on the details of the evening.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. A **"virgin" **drink is one that has no alcohol in it, it's clean but that's just the term they use for it so don't think it's anything nasty (Looks to my cousin)

2. A **"Shirley Temple" **is a Coca Cola with a cherry in it, it's not the cute little girl with the curls (Again looks to cousin who just smiles innocently)

3. I'm not really sure what Kaoru's father's real name is, I just made up one, but if you know his real name please tell me and I'll change it, thanks.

Cousin: His name's Alfred! I know! I'm smarter than the writer, she was the only one of us born without a brain.

Hitokiri Shinta: Get off of my computer you jerk! Sorry about that, he gets out of his cage once in awhile :).

Cousin: You love me, besides, man, I'm bored.

Hitokiri Shinta: That's why I'm trying to find him a girlfriend so he LEAVE ME ALONE:).


	7. Chapter 7

Rurouni Prom

The next week seemed to fly by and before Kaoru knew it finals were over and it was graduation day. She frantically hurried about the house trying to gather her things and get ready at the same time as her parents sat back and watched her with amusement, "Mom! Have you seen my shoes?"

"Right here, dear."

Kaoru came in and took the shoes from her mother before heading back off into the bathroom. Kaoru's father counted to six and then they heard, "Have you seen my ribbon?"

"I have it, sweetheart." Her father said with a laugh

Kaoru ran into the room and quickly grabbed her ribbon before she hurried back off into the other room. After about ten more trips she finally managed to put herself together and spun around for her parents, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always, so are you finally ready to go?"

"I'm waiting to see if Kenshin's going to call."

At that moment the phone rang and Mrs. Kamiya somehow managed to beat her hyper daughter to the receiver, "Hello?"

"Kaoru?"

"No, this is her mother."

"Oh, hey Mrs. Kamiya, is Kaoru still there?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Kenshin."

"Oh, I'm sorry, your voice sounds strange."

"I'm ticked off is what's wrong, my voice changes on my when I get pissed, can I talk to Kaoru for a second?"

"Sure, hold on. Kaoru, it's Kenshin."

Kaoru quickly took the phone and bounced up and down, "Hey handsome, where are you?"

"Kaoru... I'm going to be a little late, baby."

"Why?"

"My car's dead and Kenji has the van at a doctor's appointment and he won't be back for at least an hour!"

Kaoru's face fell, "Oh... I see..."

"Hey, don't worry, I will be there, I promise you."

"It's ok, I know you'll be there, I'll see you later."

"Yes you will, bye pretty girl."

"Bye Kenshin."

Kaoru hung up the phone and sighed sadly, "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

"Kenshin can't make it, his car's broke and Kenji has the van."

"Oh sweety..."

Her mother tried to hug her but Kaoru forced a smile and headed for the door, "Don't worry about it, I'll just have him make it up to me later, let's get going."

Her parents silently followed and they drove off towards her school. By the time the got a parking spot and found their seats it was time for the graduation to begin. Kaoru sat between Megumi and Misao and she kept looking around for any sign of her red-hared singer but she never could find him. Finally, as they were standing in line to get their diplomas, she gave up and sighed sadly. Misao put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "It's ok, Kaoru, he didn't mean to miss this."

"I know, don't worry about it, I'm ok."

After they received their diplomas they met up with Kaoru's parents and hugged them, "Congratulations girls!"

"Thanks Mom."

"Let me get a picture of you three young women."

They all huddled together and Mr. Kamiya snapped the picture. Kaoru looked around one last time and finally let a tear fall from her deep blue eyes. Misao hugged her friend tightly and tried to comfort her, "I swear! When I see Himura I'm going to kill him!"

"Misao don't..."

"KAORU!"

They all turned around and they suddenly saw a familiar mop of red hair push through the crowd to wave at them, "Kenshin!"

He ran up to Kaoru and picked her up by the waist, spinning her around several times before setting her back on the ground, "I saw you, you look beautiful! I'm so proud of you, girl!"

Kaoru smiled and kissed his cheek, "I thought... you couldn't make it."

"I told you I'd be here and here I am, I never break a promise."

Megumi tapped him on the shoulder and giggled at his grungy appearance. His hair and shirt were soaked with sweat and stuck to his face and body, a nice flush staining his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath, "Why do you look so worn out?"

"Yeah and how did you get here, Kaoru said your car was broken and Kenji had the van?" Mr. Kamiya asked

Kenshin smiled, "About twenty minutes ago I got tired of waiting for Kenji so I just decided to make a run for it. I got here just as Kaoru was going on stage."

Kaoru's eyes went wide and she felt her heart swell with both love and anger as she looked into his bright gold eyes, "Kenshin! You could've made yourself sick running like that in this heat! I'm not worth you getting hurt over."

Kenshin's eyes flashed for a second before he took her face between his hands, "Don't say that where I can hear you. You're worth everything to me and if I have to fight, run or whatever I will always keep my promise to you, no matter what it may do to me."

Kenshin kissed her on the forehead and Kaoru giggled and pushed him away as he tried to hug her, "You smell."

"I just ran about five miles, of course I do!"

"Well you just stay close to my dad until you change."

Kenshin smiled and tried to grab her but she ran behind her mother and laughed, "Ha! Can't hurt my mom."

"Cheater."

They all laughed and headed off towards the car, as they were going Mr. Kamiya handed Kenshin a handkerchief, "Here, wipe your face off before you sweat to death."

Kenshin smiled and did as he was told, "Thanks, Mr. Kamiya, sorry I was so late."

"No problem, I'm just surprised that you actually ran here."

"I told you, I'd do anything for Kaoru, the worst thing that's going to happen to me is I'm going to be sick to my stomach for awhile but she's more than worth it to me."

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya both smiled at each other and Kenshin suddenly tapped them on the shoulders, "Watch this."

They smiled as they watched him sneak up behind Kaoru, throwing his arms around her, "Got ya!"

"EWW! Gross! Kenshin you reek! Let me go you sweaty jerk!" Kaoru giggled

He set her down and she hit him in the arm, getting a laugh out of Misao, "Now you smell like Himura."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and she nodded before he went up to Misao and picked her up by the waist in a bear-hug, "I love you too, Misao."

"YUCK! Put me down!"

Kenshin set her down and she kicked at him but he easily dodged and laughed as she flipped him off. He looked at Megumi and chuckled, "You want one too, Megumi?"

"Sure I do?"

Megumi hugged him and kissed his cheek, getting a flush from him and a glare from Kaoru as she did so, "I don't mind the hugging but keep your lips on Sanosuke, Megumi!"

"Touchy aren't you, Kaoru? And just what makes you think that I'm not going to steal this guy from you?"

"Sorry Megumi, I'm more than happy with Kaoru."

"Oh alright but if you ever need someone to keep you company..."

Kaoru pushed her away from Kenshin and everyone laughed as she took his arm, "I thought you didn't want to touch me while I'm sweaty?"

"I can handle smelling like a sweaty guy as long as I keep you away from Megumi's perverted little hands."

Everyone busted up laughing and got in the Kamiya car before heading off. Mr. Kamiya dropped Misao and Megumi off before he headed home, flopping on the couch once he got in the door, "What a day!"

"I know what you mean. Hey dear, do you have an extra shirt Kenshin could borrow?" Mrs. Kamiya asked

"Sure, I'll go get one."

Mr. Kamiya went into his room and returned a few minutes later with a green T-shirt, handing it to a still sweaty Kenshin, "Here you go, it's too small for me."

"Thank you, sir, excuse me for a second."

Kenshin went off into the other room and quickly changed before returning in the green shirt, getting a smile out of Kaoru, "New shirt, same smell."

Kenshin gave her a playful glare, "Well it's not like I can take a shower right now, your mom might spy on me."

Kenshin winked at her and she laughed, "Oh yes, I love younger men."

Kaoru's father laughed, "Well he'll have to go through me to get you."

Kaoru shook her head before she heard a knock on the door. She answered it and there stood a frantic looking Kenji, "Hey Kenji, what's up?"

"Have you seen my brother? I went home and he wasn't there then I checked the school and NO ONE was there! Please tell me you know where the idiot is!"

"Yeah, he's right here, come on in."

Kenji stepped in and threw his arms up at his older brother, "Where were you?"

"Graduation."

"How'd you get there?"

"I ran."

"Moron! You're going to be sick by tomorrow!"

"Kaoru's worth it."

"Hey Kenji, will you do me a favor and make sure he takes a shower when you get him home?" Kaoru asked playfully

"Sure, is it that bad?"

"Smell him!"

Kenji stepped up to him and sniffed his hair before playfully crossing his eyes, "Woah! If the Shinsengumi had that during the Bakumatsu the Imperialists would've never stood a chance!"

Everyone laughed and Kenshin patted his shoulder, "Very funny, what did the doctor say?"

"He said to go easy on drumming for awhile, I tore about four of the stitches out already."

"Kenji, if you'd told me that I would've found someone else to play for you."

"Nah, I'm fine."

Mrs. Kamiya looked at Kenji's arm and gasped, "What did you do, Kenji?"

"Me and Sano were wrestling around near the stage and we knocked my drums over and I fell on one of the symbols."

"And the winner is the drum equipment by a technical knock out."

Kenji stuck his tongue out at Kaoru's father before he grabbed Kenshin by the collar, "Let's go, it's your turn to cook."

"Oh man! I hate to cook!"

Kenji waved bye to everyone and headed out the door, Kenshin stopped and kissed Kaoru before hastily leaving, noticing the bowel that Mr. Kamiya was about to throw at him.

The next day Kaoru called over at the guys' house and was greeted by a cheerful Kenji, "Hello, this is Freddy Gruger speaking, how can I kill you today?"

Kaoru giggled, "I'm not ready to die today, Freddy, is Kenshin there?"

"Yeah, or what's left of him any ways. I guessed right yesterday when I told him he'd be sick."

"Is he ok?"

"Pretty much, he's been throwing up here and there but other than that he's ok, he keeps talking about wanting to see you, though."

"Really? Well, tell him I said to get better."

"I will, bye Kaoru."

"Bye Freddy."

Kenji laughed and hung up the phone before turning to his sick, tired looking brother on the couch, "Who was it?"

"Kaoru, she said to get better."

"I will."

Sanosuke sat beside him and ruffled his hair, "Told ya you'd be sick."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something before he put a hand over his mouth and quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, getting chuckles out of the others as they watched the once feared assassin act like a sick child, "Hard to believe he used to actually kill people without even thinking about it, isn't it?" Aoshi asked with a smile

"Yeah, wouldn't Katsura love to see him now."

Kenshin came back in and flopped on the couch, putting his legs over Sanosuke's to stretch out, "Comfy, Kenshin?"

"No, you're bony."

"Well move then."

"You move, man, I don't feel good."

Kenji went over to him and squeezed his arm, "You feel alright to me."

Without warning, Kenshin used his god-like speed to kick his younger brother upside the head, getting a playfully hurt look from him, "You kicked me!"

"Damn straight, now all of you go off and leave me alone for an hour or so."

"What do you want us to do?" Aoshi asked

"I don't care, go off and play with each other."

"Ok."

All three men got up and left the house, ignoring the groan from Kenshin as they shut the door. They came back a couple of hours later and laughed when they saw Kenshin still sprawled out on the couch asleep, "Should we wake him up?" Sanosuke whispered

"No, let's sleep at the warehouse tonight and let him get some rest."

They gathered up some things they needed for the night and Kenji covered Kenshin up before heading out the door. Later that night Kenshin was awoken by someone knocking on the door, he groaned and looked down on his chest to see a note, _"Kenshin, me and the guys are staying at the warehouse tonight, call us if you need us. Kenjy."_

"It figures, I'm coming!"

Kenshin stretched and went up to the door, his eyes going wide at who he saw there, "Hey Kaoru, what're you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, how are you feeling?"

"Better now, come in."

Kaoru came in and he shut the door before she looked him up and down with a giggle, he had on a baggy white shirt and a pair of gray flannel sleeping pants, his eyes were tired and he was pale, you could tell he was sick, "I told you that you'd get sick, you silly thing."

"I know, I've heard about it all day, I guess I can't run like I used to as a kid."

Kaoru giggled and hugged him as she looked up into his eyes, gasping when she realized something, "What is it, Kaoru?"

"You're hair's loose, I've never seen you with your hair down before."

Kenshin chuckled and scratched his head, "I know, I don't like my hair down, I look like a girl."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing for you, but I'm a guy."

"How long is your hair?"

Kenshin turned around and Kaoru was pleased to see that it was down to his waist, "You have beautiful hair, Kenshin."

"Thanks, my mom always liked it but Dad would always have a fit about it so I had to keep it pulled back."

Kaoru laughed, "I understand, I'm sorry you got sick for me."

"It's alright, since you're here do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Kaoru sat on the couch and waited for Kenshin to join her after he popped a DVD into the player. Kenshin laid his head on her lap and she covered him up as the movie started, smiling when she saw it was a comedy of some sort. About halfway through the movie Kaoru started running her fingers through Kenshin's long hair, she had always loved his hair and now that it was loose it was easier to play with. Kenshin stretched after the movie ended and sat up, putting his arm around Kaoru, "I hate it when you play with my hair like that."

Kaoru gave him a hurt look, "Why?"

Kenshin smiled, "Because it feels good and I want to go to sleep but I don't want to fall asleep on you."

Kaoru sighed in relief and kissed his cheek, "I'll keep that in mind, I'm glad you're feeling better but I think I'd better go and let you get some rest. Oh but I got something for you before I go."

Kaoru reached into her purse and pulled out a small black box and handed it to him, getting a smile as he looked it over, "What's this?"

"Open it."

Kenshin opened the box and chuckled when he saw it was a necklace. It had a silver chain with a gold dagger on the end of it, a red gem was on top of the hilt and it shone brightly when he moved it between his fingers, "This is beautiful, Kaoru, what's it for, though?"

"Happy birthday, Kenshin."

"How'd you know it was my birthday?"

"I asked Kenji and he told me."

Kenshin chuckled and slipped the necklace on before kissing Kaoru on the cheek, "Thank you, my sweet Kaoru."

"You're welcome, but I'd better get home before Dad comes over here and tries to kill us both."

"Yeah, goodnight, Kaoru."

"Goodnight Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled as she left, she meant so much to him but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he loved her. He looked back into the box and found a small slip of paper inside. He read the note and his eyes went wide before a genuine smile came to his lips, _"Happy Birthday, Kenshin, I know it's sudden but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Get well soon, Love Kaoru."_

Kenshin smiled secretly to himself and started playing with his necklace, "I do love you, Kaoru and soon I'm going to prove that to you, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rurouni Prom**

**Author's Note: Thanks again to RocknRoll Kenshin, I suck when it comes to rewriting a plot, I really enjoyed how she explained the Kenshin/Tomoe story and, again, she was kind enough to let me use the idea. Thanks to everyone else for all the reviews, you're all great, now with that said, on with the show!**

A couple of days later Kaoru went back over to check on Kenshin and was more than happy when she saw him up and about, his color back and the tired look in his eyes gone, although she was a little disappointed to see that his hair was up again. Once she got inside she hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I missed you, are you feeling better now?"

"Oh yes, but I think I need a kiss just to make sure."

Kaoru giggled and let him pull her against him, placing a soft kiss to her lips before releasing her, "Yep, I'm better now."

Kaoru playfully put her hand on his forehead and smiled at him, "I don't think you are, I think you need some more treatment."

Kenshin couldn't help but smile as he leaned down towards her, "Well... if that's what the doctor ordered..."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, sighing when he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She was really starting to enjoy the kiss then he pinched her, causing her to cry out softly as she pulled away, "That hurt, Kenshin!"

"What did I do?"

"You pinched me, you jerk!"

"I didn't pinch you."

"Then who did?"

Kaoru heard a giggle behind her and she turned around, coming eye to eye with an amused Kenji, "Hello Kaoru."

"Kenji you creep!"

Kaoru smacked him and they all laughed before Sanosuke and Aoshi joined the group, "So what's up, Kaoru? Besides certain parts of Kenshin that is."

Kenshin gave Sanosuke a warning glare and Kaoru giggled, "Not much, I came to see how he was doing."

"He's fine for now, hey listen, we've gotta run to town for some stuff do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all, Sanosuke, I'll be here."

"Ok, see ya guys, oh Kenshin, what kind of strings do you need?"

Kenshin sighed, "I already told you, I need an A, G, and E."

"A, G and E, got it, be back later."

They headed out the door and Kenshin rolled his eyes, "I'd better go with them, if I let Sano pick out my strings I'll end up playing like Barney on his banjo."

Kaoru giggled, "It's ok, I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks, girl, I'll be right back."

Kenshin gave her a quick kiss and hurried off to catch the others before they took off. Kaoru shook her head and started wandering around looking at stuff, an old photo album catching her eye as she passed a bookcase. She took it out and smiled at all the pictures of the guys, one had Sanosuke and Kenshin in ninja costumes pretending to be fighting with plastic swords. She had to laugh, they couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen, but it was still old enough for them to know better. Another picture was of Kenji and Aoshi asleep in the livingroom, Kenji laying his head on Aoshi's stomach as Aoshi's hands rested on his head. Kaoru read the caption at the bottom and busted up laughing, _"This is Kenji and Aoshi after they lost a bet. They had to drink until they passed out and this is how they ended up and I couldn't help but take this for black male."_

Kaoru continued through the book and at the very end she saw an old picture hidden under a slip of paper. She took the picture out and smiled, it was Kenshin when he was younger, but what surprised her is that he didn't have his scar. Also in the picture was a young boy with spiky black hair and a very pretty young girl with long black hair and dark eyes. Kenshin was between them and he had his arms around their shoulders, smiling brightly for the picture just as the others were. Kaoru turned the picture over and read the caption, _"Enishi, Tomoe and Kenshin after the tournament. Kenshin placed first in forms and first in sparring, Tomoe and Enishi cheered him on and he even got a kiss from Tomoe as a reward."_

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and put the picture back into the album before placing it back on the shelf, "Who's Tomoe?"

She shrugged the thought out of her mind and continued looking around, somehow winding up in Kenshin's room. She smiled at all the trophies and medals on his wall, most of them for swordsmanship and sparring. On his desk there was an old notebook and her curiosity got the better of her as she picked it up and flipped to the marked page. As she read she realized it was a journal and couldn't help but smile at the words there.

"_Kaoru came to see me today and she even gave me a birthday present, thanks to Kenji she found out when my birthday was and now I'm going to find a way to 'repay'_ _him for it. There was a note with my present and Kaoru said that she loved me, I couldn't believe it, this sweet and innocent girl actually cares for me! I know I've never told her but she's everything to me and I love her with all of my heart but I'm just so afraid of hurting her or losing her like I did Tomoe. I know deep down that it wasn't really my fault but the guilt still haunts me and I remember what happened each time I look at the scar on my face, the constant reminder of my past. I haven't told Kaoru who I really am, I'm afraid she'll hate me, or worse, be afraid of me if I tell her the truth. I know she deserves to know what she's getting into but... I don't want her to know what I've done unless I have to, I don't want her to know that the man she loves used to be a murderer. Each time I see her I become more and more certain that she's the one but I can't bring myself to tell her how I feel. I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with her but I just can't bring myself to ask her to marry me just yet. Sano told me to stop being a coward and do it but my past holds me back, I know it's stupid but no matter how hard I try I can't forget about what I've done, what Battousai has done. I guess there's no point in hiding any longer, if I am to have a future with Kaoru... then I have to let go of my past and tell her everything, she's supposed to come over in a day or two and I'll tell her then. I know that I might lose her but... I love her too much to let her find out on her own or let someone from my past hurt her to get to me, for Kaoru's sake... I'm going to tell her everything. Kenshin."_

Kaoru frowned, she never realized her sweet singer had so much burden on his shoulders or so much pain and guilt in his heart. On the outside he seemed to be a normal man with a scar on his face, she never guessed that his scar was painful to him or that it made him remember something horrible from his past. Out of curiosity she flipped to the first page and gasped when she saw the date, June 20, 1995. She sat down on his bed and started reading, _"I'm finally fifteen! I thought I'd get killed by now but I'm still here! I have to go out and kill again tonight, Katsura says that this is a very dangerous man and he must be dealt with immediately, I really wanted to stay home and hang out with the guys but duty calls, again! Any ways, Tomoe came by to see me, her and Enishi were both happy for me and they even gave me a couple of gifts. Enishi gave me a new pocket knife, it's cool, it's got a dragon engraved in it and they carved my name into the blade. Tomoe gave me her bracelet, why I don't know, she said she couldn't afford anything so she figured she could give me that. I like it though, it's pretty cool for a girl's bracelet, it has black and red gems and on the end of it there's a dagger. Don't tell anyone, but after she gave me the bracelet we started listening to music and joking around, Enishi was in the livingroom watching Mortal Combat with Kenji, and I don't know what happened but we started play-fighting. I went easy on her because I didn't want to hurt her but she pushed me into the wall and kissed me! I've known Tomoe since I was seven and during that time I never once thought of her as a girlfriend, she was just one of the guys. Don't tell but... that was the first time I've ever kissed someone, I always thought kissing was gross but after Tomoe... I kind of like it. I have to go now, it's dark and I need to get my assignment done so Iisuka can clean up, but all in all, this has been a great day, even if I have to take another life. Kenshin."_

Kaoru turned a couple of pages and found that it skipped almost ten years, it went from December 14, 1995 to February 6, 2005, the day of her prom. She raised an eyebrow and went back to the entry from December 14, 1995, her eyes going wide as she read the sad words, _"Today is the worst day of my entire life! I killed someone I loved! I didn't mean to, if I could go back and fix it I would but I can't! I was sent out to kill someone today and Tomoe found out and wanted to come with me, I told her no but she followed me any ways. As I was fighting my target I found out he was a ninja and he threw something into my eyes and I couldn't see. Tomoe yelled at me and told me when to attack and I did. Blood got into my eyes and I could see again and I saw that I'd killed my target but I also killed Tomoe! He had a knife and was going to kill me, making it a stalemate death-match but for some reason Tomoe stepped between us and grabbed the knife to save me and I killed them both! First I took away her happiness by letting Kiyosato die then I took her life. Kiyosato was Tomoe's boyfriend a few years ago and also one of the officers on the force and one of my closest friends. He gave me the first part of my scar, he had some thug's dagger in his hand and he got shot and it caught my cheek as he fell into my arms. Tomoe had the ninja's knife and drug it across my face, giving me a cross, she smiled at me and asked me to forgive her! I took her life and she asked me to forgive her! I should be the one who's dead, not Tomoe! I can't change what I've done but I can change who I am, I told Katsura that I was never going to kill again and I threw away my sword. I realize that I can't help by taking lives, nothing good can come from killing, I was young and stupid when I told Katsura that I'd kill for him and became Battousai, but I understand my mistake and I intend to repent for what I've done. I'm going to devote my life to my music, I can make people smile that way and I can fight people in contests but not hurt them. I will never forgive myself for what I've done and I will never forget, for the reminder is on my face and each time I look in the mirror I will remember and feel the guilt, but if it helps me to be a better person than I happily embrace that guilt. I will make up for what I've done and I swear, no matter what, I will never kill again! Kenshin."_

Kaoru felt a tear fall from her eyes, she had no idea that her Kenshin had such sorrow and pain in his heart, now she understood why he was still do distant towards her and why he always avoided the subject of his scar. She had asked him once before about how he got it but he asked her to not bring it up again and now she understood why. She wiped the tear away and went to the next page, the one that was dated February 6, 2005, _"This is the first time I've written in ten years, I just haven't had the time or the patience to write lately but today was something to remember. Hiko called early this morning and told us that we had a gig at a prom, I didn't really want to but I figured it might be fun to see Sano's girlfriend try to get him to dance so we went along with it. It was a typical prom, the DJ sucked and all the kids were hyper and excited about meeting their friends afterwards. We pulled off the show without a problem and then I decided to get some air while the guys danced with their girlfriends. While I was out there I saw a young girl crying on a bench, she was so beautiful, she had long black hair and she had on a deep blue dress that was covered in glittering cherry blossoms. At first I figured I should just leave her alone but after a few minutes I couldn't stand to see her cry anymore, plus she was shivering from the cold and my soft side got the better of me. I went up to her and put my jacket over her and she looked up at me, she has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. After awhile she told me that some snobs were making fun of her and I decided to look after her. Her name's Kamiya Kaoru and she's a blast, she's a little hyper but she has control and I like that about her, she has quite a sense of humor too, she put up with me and didn't even hit me when I said something out of line. While we were resting a minute some of the other girls made some... unnecessary comments about us hanging out and I lost my temper and chewed them out. It was really amusing to see the girl's face turn pale when I told her I used to be an assassin. Any ways, Kaoru scolded me a little bit for it but we both forgot about it as we danced some more. After awhile she got tired and I drove her home and she even let me kiss her goodnight, it was unreal how wonderful it felt, she's so sweet and innocent and I guess that's why I'm attracted to her. I'm going to try and find out where she lives and ask her out, who knows, maybe she can get me back to normal, and even if she can't then it'll be a lot of fun to be with her, I can't wait to see her again. Kenshin."_

Kaoru smiled and set the book back where she found it, so he had been attracted to her back then. She shook her head and turned around to leave, running into something warm and solid as she did so, letting out a scream before she saw who it was, "Kenshin... you scared me..."

"Sorry about that, did you find anything interesting?"

Kaoru smiled and pretended to be dumb, "What're you talking about, Kenshin?"

"I saw you reading my journal, what all did you find out about me?"

Kaoru flushed, embarrassed about being caught, she looked to the ground and laughed sheepishly, "I um... think I should... go now, bye Kenshin!"

Kaoru moved past him and ran out of the room and headed for the door but just as she touched the doorknob she felt strong arms around her waist as she was pulled back into Kenshin. She struggled to get away but he simply tightened his grip on her and chuckled, "You can't get away, Kaoru, so you might as well just tell me what you found out."

"I can't... I don't want to... upset you."

"Let me guess, you read the part about my scar right?"

"How'd you know?"

Kenshin set her down and turned her around to face him, a sad smile on his face as he explained, "I knew you'd find out one way or another, I was planning on telling you myself but I guess the journal works too."

"Why didn't you just tell me, Kenshin? You know I'd never hate you."

"I know that now, but... I grew up not trusting anyone and when you came I... had to change my way of thinking. I have done things I regret but that doesn't meant that I have to let it rule my life, right? I know I won't be forgiven so the best thing I can do is to live my life to the fullest and make you happy."

Kaoru smiled and kissed his cheek, "You don't have to try and make me happy, you do that by just being yourself, Kenshin. And I don't care about your past, so what if you were Battousai, everyone makes mistakes but you're making up for it. You go around helping people and you make them happy by singing and playing your guitar. What would make me the happiest is to see you happy, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled and hugged her to him, burying his face into the crook of her neck, "You're my happiness Kaoru, you always have been and always will be and I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

Kenshin pulled away enough to look into her eyes, his shining with love as he ran his knuckles over her face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently before pulling away with a smile, "I love you, my sweet Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly, "I love you too... Battousai."

Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle, it had been so long since anyone had called him that and any other time he would've taken it as a challenge, but coming from her it sounded almost... gentle and kind, for her he could live with the guilt, for her he could be happy. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt soft lips pressing against his throat and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "What're you doing, Kaoru?"

"Seducing you."

"You've got it backwards, love, I'm supposed to seduce you."

"Yeah right, I'm tougher than you."

"Oh really?"

Without warning Kenshin lifted her up and put her back against the wall, kissing her deeply once she was firmly against his chest. Kaoru sighed and let him do as he wished, she really did love him and she knew he'd never hurt her. She put her hands on his waist and tried to push his shirt up but found that difficult to do once she realized it was tucked into his jeans. After a couple of moments she finally managed to untuck his shirt and started to pull it off of him then the phone rang and Kenshin let out a groan, "Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

It only took a couple of minutes for Kenshin to finish the phone conversation and he came back scratching the back of his head as if he were nervous, "Hey Kaoru... that was Hiko... he said he needs us to perform tonight and..."

Kaoru smiled, "Don't worry about it, I know how it works, Hiko threatens your life and you listen to him and do as he says or he'll either kill you or tell me something you don't want me to know, right?"

"Right, but listen I want you to be there, we can have fun afterwards, so will you come?"

"Sure, can I bring the other girls?"

"Of course, it'll be our own little party."

"Great I'll see you tonight then, bye for now."

Kaoru kissed his cheek and left, not noticing the mischievous smile Kenshin had playing on his lips as the others came in from town, "Well, how'd it go, Kenshin?" Aoshi asked

"Just fine, it was easier than I thought it would be. Hiko just called, he said everything's set up and I've already invited Kaoru so all we gotta do is go to Seijiro and get this over with."

"So the plan's working out just fine, huh?" Sanosuke asked with a grin.

"It sure is, let's head on over and start getting ready, tonight's going to be a night none of us are going to forget."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rurouni Prom**

Author's Note: I'd like to thank** XKenKao12X,** for telling me the name of Kaoru's father, if you didn't tell me I never would've known, thanks again and now here's chapter 9!

Later that night Kaoru, Misao and Megumi arrived at Seijiro and Miyaki let them in after flashing a smile to Kaoru. They found a table in the first row near the stage and looked around for any sign of the guys, "When are they supposed to be here?" Misao asked

"I don't know, Kenshin just said for us to be here."

Kaoru looked around again but still didn't see any sign of her singer, he should've been here by now. Out of nowhere she felt someone grab her by the arms as sharp teeth dug gently into the skin of her neck, getting a scream from her as she stood up and swung at her attacker. Before she could hit him he caught her wrist and laughed, "It's me, Kaoru."

"Kenshin? You scared me! And you bit me! And why do you have fangs?"

Kenshin grinned, flashing the fangs that had just bitten the fuming young girl in front of him. He hugged her and changed his voice to where he sounded like a vampire from an old movie, the fake accent very thick and he leaned down to her, "I have become Dracula and I've come to drink your blood, my pretty one."

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at the horrible attempt of the accent and pushed him away, "Don't you dare! Where'd you get those any ways?"

"Relax, they're fake."

Kenshin took the fangs out and clamped them together in front of her, receiving a well deserved smack upside the head as she sat back down, "You're a jerk, Kenshin!"

"Don't be mad at me, this is a special night."

"I don't care, I'm ticked at you."

Kenshin hugged her kissed the bite mark on her neck tenderly, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

"Oh fine! So what's so special about tonight, any ways?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise and..."

He stopped short when he felt a tug on his shirt, turning around and coming eye to eye with a pretty dark hared girl, "Hey Mr. Himura, I watch you perform all the time and I love your voice!"

Kenshin smiled, "Thanks, you having a good time so far?"

"Sure am, hey can I ask you a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can I get a picture with you?"

Kenshin flushed slightly and looked to Kaoru and she smiled, "Go ahead."

Kenshin smiled at the girl and nodded, "Sure, why not."

The girl squealed and drug him off to another table where one of her friends took the picture, letting him go a few minutes later after he convinced them that he was taken. Once he managed to get away he sat next to Kaoru and sighed, "I hate it when they do that to me."

"Why?" Misao asked

"I don't know, the way they squeal just rubs my hair the wrong way for some reason."

The girls giggled and Megumi pointed to the dance floor, "Look at Kenji and Aoshi."

They looked over and saw Kenji and Aoshi trying to do some type of weird partner dance, getting Sanosuke to laugh as they switched to the square dance. Kenshin groaned and shook his head, "Oh no they don't, they're not going to embarrass me like that, excuse me, ladies."

Kenshin went out to the dance floor and hit Kenji in the shoulder before he started to dance, easily putting his friends to shame as they laughed and tried to keep up with him. Kaoru shook her head and excused herself to go to the restroom, not noticing the girl from earlier go up to Kenshin, "Hey again, you're a good dancer, Mr. Himura."

"Thanks, I couldn't let my brother have all the fun."

The girl smiled and pretended to trip, falling into Kenshin arms as he caught her and tried to help her up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I've had a little too much to drink."

Kenshin smiled, "Obviously, maybe you'd better sit down before you get hurt."

"I'd much rather stay out here with you."

Kenshin shook his head when she ran her hands over his chest, he should've known that she had an alternative motive to her actions. He grasped her wrists and pulled her hands away from him as he smiled softly, "Sorry kiddo, I'm taken."

"You are now."

Without warning the girl pulled free from his hands and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to meet hers, drawing a gasp from him as she did so. Kenshin's eyes went wide with shock and his senses kicked into high gear as his eyes flashed briefly, _"This is wrong! This isn't Kaoru!"_

He harshly pushed the girl away from him and wiped his mouth, his eyes cold and emotionless as he scolded her, "That's enough, I think you have had way too much to drink!"

"I'm not drunk, I just know a good looking guy when I see one."

She tried to kiss him again but he placed a hand to her lips and shot a warning glare at her, "Back off, I've already told you that I'm taken! I appreciate the compliments, however, don't think that because I'm a rocker that I'll do what the others do and sleep with anything that moves. I personally believe that you should keep your hands to yourself unless you love the person and frankly, I don't know you and even if I did I still wouldn't do anything with you. Now do us both a favor and go hit on one of the drunks over there and give them your 'affection' and leave me alone."

"What's your problem?"

"Girls like you, you automatically assume that if you lay one on a guy and rub yourself against him that he'll go ga-ga and take you off somewhere. Well guess what, I'm not one of them, unlike most men, I have something called self-control and I know how to control my body's functions, unlike some people."

The girl frowned at him, "You don't have to be such a jerk."

"Yes I do, I didn't appreciate what you did, you knew better but you're used to getting your way by flashing a pretty smile and forcing yourself on guys. You're one of those girls who use your body and charm to trick guys into sleeping with you. Don't get me wrong, you're pretty but you don't do anything for me so go find you a guy off in the corner, I'm sure you can find one drunk enough to 'please' you. Now if you'll excuse me, I came here to be with my girlfriend and that's what I'm going to do."

Kenshin started to walk off but the girl ran in front of him and stopped him, "No one has ever turned me down and no one's ever spoken to me like that before!"

Kenshin smiled evilly and leaned down close to her ear, "Well guess what, babe, I just did."

He walked off without another word, not noticing the death glare the girl was shooting him or the laughter of the others as they watched the scene play out. Kenshin sat down at the table just as Kaoru came back, sitting beside of him and smiling brightly, "Why do you look so upset, Kenshin?"

"Huh? Oh, no reason, just... nervous about the performance."

"Why would you be nervous? You've done this hundreds of times." Megumi said smiling

"Well... tonight's a special performance and I don't want to mess up."

"You won't, you'll do great."

Kenshin smiled as the DJ came over the speakers with a chuckle, "Alright everyone, time to take a seat and get ready for our band!"

Everyone moved from the dance floor and found a seat near the stage as the guys came by and motioned for Kenshin to follow them backstage. He smiled and ran his knuckles over Kaoru's cheek softly, "I'll see you soon, love, I promise you, this is going to be a night none of us are going to forget."

Kenshin quickly headed backstage and a few minutes later Hiko came on stage and flashed a smile, "Welcome to Seijiro everyone, tonight we have your favorite band and I know you're going to have a blast. Now please put your hands together for the Blood Warriors!"

Everyone cheered and Kenshin and the others came onto the stage and quickly set up their equipment before Kenshin stepped up to the microphone, "Here there, thanks for coming, it's always a pleasure to be able to play here at Seijiro. We have a very special show for you tonight and let me assure you, you won't be disappointed, now let's get this party started."

To everyone's surprise they started playing a love song, it was 'Back At One' by Brian McKnight and Misao couldn't help but giggle as she poked Kaoru, "I didn't think Himura could sing soft songs."

"I didn't think he wanted to."

Over the course of the next hour the guys, of course, played a few of their famous rock songs by Sevendust and Disturbed but the performance mainly consisted of softer, romantic songs. After they finished 'Remember' by Disturbed the audience roared with applause as Kenshin set his guitar down and took the mike out of the stand, shaking his bangs out of his face as he spoke to the audience, "Thank you, we have one last song and then I have a small 'act' to do so stay with us then the DJ can have you, if he can find some decent songs that is."

Everyone laughed as the DJ made a strange sound with the stereo and Kenshin chuckled, "Alright, this song is dedicated to a very special young woman out there tonight, it's by Lonestar and it's called 'Amazed,' I hope you like it, Kaoru, this one's for you, love."

Megumi patted Kaoru on the shoulder and she could barely hold back her excitement as they started to play, "This performance is for you, Kaoru!"

"Yeah, Himura must have planned something! What do you think his 'act' is?"

"I'm not sure Misao... but... let's just listen."

They followed Kaoru's suggestion and they turned their attention back to the stage as Kenshin started to sing in an amazingly beautiful voice, "Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take. Baby, when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone, or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."

Kaoru's heart filled with joy as his bright golden eyes met with hers. He walked over to the edge of the stage and knelt down as he started singing again, running his hand across her cheek, "The smell of your skin," his fingers moved to her lips, "the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark."

His hand moved to run through her hair, "your hair all around me, baby you surround me, you touch every place in my heart. Oh it feels like the first time, every time, I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes. I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."

Kenshin stood up and moved back onto the stage, motioning for Kaoru to join him, "Go Kaoru!"

"Misao... I..."

"Go, get up there!"

They pushed her out of her chair and she went up on stage, taking Kenshin's hand as he held it out to her, she looked up into his eyes as he started to sing again, enjoying the smile on his face, "Every little thing that you do, every little thing that you do! I'm so in love with you! It just keeps getting better! I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, oh, every little thing that you do... baby I'm amazed by... you..."

The guys finished off the song and Kenshin chuckled softly, "Alright I have one last thing to do then you all can take off."

He waited for everyone to get quiet before he turned to Kaoru, his eyes sparkling and gentle as he gazed into hers, "Kaoru... since the first time I saw you, I knew you were the only one for me, you taught me to love and to enjoy life and I don't know how to thank you for that. I've done some horrible things in my past and even so you love me for who I am inside and I will always love you for that. I know I'm not perfect and I know that I'm a jerk most of the time but you're what keeps me going, you're the reason I get up in the mornings and face my fears. When you smile at me I feel as though I can do anything and I know I can, as long as you're with me I can face the world. You're my life Kaoru, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side, there's no one else that I cherish more than you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and smile. I'm sorry, I'm starting to babble so just let me ask you something."

Kenshin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it and holding it up to Kaoru as he got down on one knee, everyone drawing a breath in anticipation at what was happening. Kenshin looked up into her surprised eyes and smiled lovingly at her as he started again, "I love you, Kaoru, I always have and I always will and I want to grow old with you and someday have a family... I've waited along time to ask you this so let me ask you now while I still have the courage. Kaoru... will you honor me by becoming Mrs. Himura? Will you marry me?"

Kaoru's eyes lit up with tears of joy and she smiled brightly as she looked into those bright gold eyes that she knew and trusted so well, "Yes, I will marry you, Kenshin."

Kenshin grinned and stood up, slipping the ring onto her finger before kissing her passionately, ignoring the applause from the audience as the DJ came back on, "Don't get too comfy out there you two, congratulations Kenshin! Alright everyone come out here and dance and leave them alone."

Everyone slowly moved out onto the dance floor and started moving to the music, some keeping their eyes on the stage just in case something happened.

Kenshin pulled away and his heart fell when he saw tears going down Kaoru's face. He tenderly wiped them away, his voice gentle and full of concern, "What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing, I'm happy, did you plan this?"

Kenshin smiled, "Yeah, I was actually surprised the guys didn't tell you about it."

Kaoru turned to the others and playfully fumed at them, "You all knew about this?"

"Yep, Kenshin's been planning this for awhile, we talked Hiko into it and we set this up for ya." Sanosuke explained with a smile.

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you but Kenshin threatened to kill us if we told you." Kenji laughed

Kaoru smiled and hugged Kenshin, "I didn't know what was going on, but it was worth the wait."

They all paused in their congratulating as they heard the DJ's loud voice over the speakers, "This song was dedicated by Mr. Hiko himself and it's going out to Kenshin and Kaoru, come on and have a dance and we all congratulate you."

An old love song came on and Kaoru smiled, "Dance with me, Kenshin."

"I'd love to."

Kenshin let Kaoru lead him out to the dance floor and put her arms around him, sighing happily against his chest as he pulled her close, "Thank you, Kenshin."

"For what?"

"For tonight, it's been so wonderful, I'm so happy."

"Then that's all that matters, as long as you're happy I'm happy. I know times may be rough ahead of us but as long as you're with me I can handle anything."

"I'll always be by your side, Kenshin, no matter what, unless of course you tick me off then you get to sleep by yourself in the living room."

Kenshin laughed and kissed her, "I love you, my sweet Kaoru."

"I love you, Kenshin, always..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rurouni Prom**

The next few weeks were hectic as everyone tried to hurry and finish making plans for Kenshin and Kaoru's upcoming wedding. Things finally calmed down after awhile and everyone got some time to relax a little. Kenshin sat down at a bench and sighed before checking his watch, it was almost eight at night and he had to get home before the others started to worry about him. His errand had taken longer than he had thought it would, he simply went out to get some picks and strings and ended up being distracted by an old friend. He got up and headed down the road towards his car, unlocking the door to get in but before he could enter the vehicle he felt something sharp embed into his neck. He cried out softly and pulled it out to find it was a dart, he looked around to see if he could find his attacker but he only saw darkness and blurs as his vision began to cloud over. Kenshin tried to shake off the effects but the drug was quickly doing its job, he reached into his pocket and got his cell phone, dialing Kenji's number, "Hello?"

"Kenji... I... I need help..."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been hit with some kind of dart... and I can't see enough to drive and I can't find the guy that shot it at me..."

"Don't move, I'll be right there! Where are you?"

"I'm... I'm at the... music..." Kenshin's body finally gave out and he slumped to the ground, his phone falling from his hand as he fell unconscious.

"Kenshin! Kenshin answer me! Where are you! Kenshin!"

A shadowy figure stepped out from behind the corner and picked up the phone, his voice calm and evil sounding as he answered Kenji's shouts, "Hello."

"Kenshin? Are you alright, man?"

"He's fine for now."

"Who the hell are you and where's my brother!"

The man laughed, "Oh don't worry, Kenji, we'll take good care of Battousai."

"Wait..."

The man hung up the phone and tossed it aside before bending down, scooping up the unconscious man in his arms before disappearing into the darkness with his victim.

Kenji hung up the phone and ran to the door, grabbing his coat as he went. Sanosuke stepped in front of him and stopped him before he could leave, receiving a death glare from his friend as he did so, "Where's the fire, Kenji?"

"Kenshin's hurt, someone shot him with some kind of dart and he's out cold! We've gotta get to him before someone else does!"

"I'm coming too."

Sanosuke grabbed his jacket and followed Kenji out to the van before they started driving off towards their destination, "Where are you going, Kenji?"

"The last thing that Kenshin said was 'I'm at the music...' and he just stopped. And if I know my brother he'll be at the old music store downtown."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he loves that place, let's just hope that we get there in time, Sano."

About ten minutes later they spotted Kenshin's car in an empty parking lot and pulled up beside of it. Kenji jumped out and looked all around, calling out into the darkness, "Kenshin! Where are you! Kenshin answer me!"

"Hey Kenji, look at this."

Kenji went up beside of Sanosuke and saw that he had Kenshin's cell phone in his hands, "He never leaves without that thing, that creep that shot him must have taken him! Damn it! I should've gotten here sooner, or I should've been with him!"

"Don't blame yourself Kenji, we'll find Kenshin but I think we're going to need some help first."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know a guy in the underground that can help us find him?"

"Well... there is Enishi but I haven't spoken to him in almost seven years. I know where he hangs out though, so lets go."

They jumped back into the van and drove off to the outskirts of town to an old inn, now a bar, and went inside. Kenji asked one of the waitresses if she'd seen Enishi and she showed them where he was before heading off into the back. Kenji went up and stood beside of Enishi until he looked up and smiled, "Well hello Kenji, it's been awhile."

"It has, listen, I wish I had come to see you on better circumstances but I've come to ask you for your help."

"Sit down and explain."

Kenji and Sanosuke took a seat in front of him and Kenji explained the situation before Enishi sighed, "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Kenshin got kidnaped. Do you have any idea of who took him?"

"No, all I know is that he was shot with a dart and he passed out in the parking lot and when we got there he was already gone."

"What kind of dart was it?"

Kenji pulled it out of his pocket and let Enishi look at it, getting a gasp from him a few seconds after he examined it, "It's worse than I thought."

"What, do you know who it belongs to?" Sanosuke asked

"Unfortunately, yes, Kenshin's in grave danger and if we don't find him tonight there may not be anything to rescue in the morning. Now listen up, here's what I need you to do..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rurouni Prom**

Kenshin awoke to find himself in a dark, unfamiliar room, letting out a groan when his head started to throb, he felt slightly nauseous and dizzy, he hated that feeling, he always had. He shook his head to try and get rid of the feeling only to make it worse by doing so. After a few minutes he heard someone come into the room and he looked up to see the silhouette of his visitor in the doorway, "Who's there?"

They didn't answer, instead they walked up to him and he felt a hand rest on his cheek. He tried to focus his eyes to see who it was but all he could see was dark hair and blurs as he looked at the face of the person in front of him. His vision cleared for a second, long enough for him to get a glimpse of his visitor, flashing a smile when he saw them, "Kaoru... how did you..."

She put a hand to his lips, effectively cutting him off before she pressed her lips to his, getting a sigh from him as he returned the kiss. After a few seconds a realization donned on him, Kaoru didn't normally kiss like this, she was always shy and submissive, letting him be the dominate one but this kiss was so much different, this kiss was rough and needy, almost as if she were trying to devour him. Realizing this he took in a deep breath, finding her scent to be different as well, _"Kaoru doesn't smell like cherry blossoms... but it's so familiar... where have I smelt it before?"_

Out of nowhere the girl from the club flashed into his mind, remembering how she kissed and the way she smelled, like cherry blossoms. Kenshin gasped and jerked his head away from the kiss, his vision finally clearing up to where he could actually see who he was kissing, his eyes flashing with anger when he saw who it was, "You! What the hell are you doing!"

"I thought I was kissing you, but it seems that every time I try to you pull away like I'm a disease or something."

Kenshin ignored the comment and quickly changed the subject, "Where am I?"

"My house, my dad's been waiting for you to wake up, he seems really eager to see you."

"Your dad?"

Suddenly the door flung open and a light came on, causing Kenshin to turn away for a moment until he got used to the sudden light. Once he could see again he looked up and let out a soft gasp when he saw his new visitor, "Shisio!"

Kenshin tried to jump up to face him but he quickly discovered that his wrists were tied behind his back, firmly securing him to the pole he was sitting against. He groaned and looked back up at Shishio, "So you're still alive, huh, Shishio? I should've guessed that you had something to do with this."

Shishio smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't, you've seemed to have lost your touch in the past ten years, Battousai."

"I'm not Battousai anymore, I gave that up a long time ago, unlike some people, I decided to grow up."

Shishio laughed and changed the subject, "I see you've met my lovely daughter, Negumo."

"Daughter! No wonder she's psycho, having you for a dad would make anyone crazy."

Negumo laughed, "That's not a nice thing to say about my father, you're just so rude to everyone aren't you?"

"No, I'm only rude to people who I don't like or just to little snobs who try to force themselves on unwilling victims."

Negumo took a step towards him but Shishio put his arm out in front of her and stopped her, "Why don't you go check on the others and let us have a little man to man talk?"

"Sure Father, see you later, Kenshin."

Negumo left and Kenshin shot a death glare at his former enemy, "Let's skip the small talk and get down to business, what do you want, Shishio?"

"Quite simple really, I want you to join us and become a manslayer again."

"In your dreams, I vowed to never kill again and I intend to keep that promise."

"That's so touching, I figured you'd say something like that, that's why I took extra precautions."

"What kind of precautions?"

"Nothing much, oh by the way, did I mention the pretty girl I ran into the other day? She had long black hair and striking blue eyes, I believe her name was... Kaoru."

Kenshin's eyes went wide and he growled at him, "What've you done to Kaoru!"

"Nothing yet, we're just going to bring her here to make sure that you do your job."

"Go to hell, Shishio! I'll never kill for you!"

"Really?"

Shishio knelt in front of him and pulled out a picture of Kaoru, holding it up to where Kenshin could see it before he looked at it himself, "This girl is so sweet and innocent, I very much doubt that she'll be able to fight off my men. She's very pretty, and a nice body too, it must be nice to have her on your arm. I have been curious about something though, what is it like to kiss her, or even... become part of her? I wonder what she tastes like..."

Kenshin tried to lunge at him, the ropes biting into his skin as he did so, getting a laugh out of Shishio, "Now, now, don't be that way, I haven't touched her yet, it was just a thought."

"I swear Shishio, if you touch a hair of Kaoru's head I'll kill you."

"Really? For someone who hasn't killed in a long time you sound awfully confident."

"It doesn't take much to kill someone like, just let me loose and I'll show you."

"I can't do that, our fight will come later but first I need to check and see if our other guest is here..."

A phone rang and Shishio pulled out his cell phone and answered it, "Hello? Excellent, no, just wait for my word."

Shishio put his phone away and chuckled, "That was my men, they're at her house and are ready to fetch me the girl."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, it's really a very simple deal, Battousai, you do as I say and your precious little Kaoru is safe from harm. However, if you betray me, then I'll have me a new play toy and in ways that you never thought of."

Kenshin's eyes lit up with pure rage as he glared at Shishio, if the lights weren't on the only thing you'd be able to see would be Kenshin's flaming gold eyes. Shishio chuckled and headed towards the door, "I'll give you some time to think about it, choose wisely, Battousai, of course, I would love to have a new girlfriend."

Shishio laughed evilly as he shut the door, leaving Kenshin alone to ponder over what was happening and think about the choice he had to make.

MEANWHILE

After meeting with Enishi, Kenji dropped Sanosuke off at home and drove over to Kaoru's. He didn't know why but he had a really bad feeling and he wanted to make sure she was alright. As he got out of his car he heard some rustling in the bushes but thought nothing of it as he went up to the door. A few seconds later he was greeted by a smiling Kaoru, "Hey Kenji, what brings you over?"

"Not much, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Kenji came in and looked around, surprised to see that her parents weren't around, "Where's your parents?"

"They went out, why?"

"I was just wondering how many witnesses there were going to be to the crime."

"What crime?"

"I came over her to attack you and steal you from Kenshin with my charm."

Kaoru giggled and hugged him, "Sorry, Kenji, I'm happy with Kenshin. Where is he by the way, he was supposed to call me."

"Kenshin? Um... well... don't be mad but... he came home and just... passed out, he's really tired today for some reason."

"Oh, ok, I'll get him for it later. Hey listen, since you're here do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'm going to go wash up for bed then I'll come in and torment you for an hour."

"Sounds great."

Kenji waited until she was out of the room before he went into the kitchen, picking up the phone and punching in a number, "Hello?"

"Enishi, it's me, have you found out anything yet?"

"Yeah, we found him but we've gotta get to him first, don't worry we'll get him out, just be sure and protect Kaoru."

"Kaoru? Why, what's wrong with Kaoru?"

"Nothing yet, but I overheard someone saying that Kaoru was part of getting Kenshin back to his old self so just keep an eye on her."

"What do I do if they show up?"

"Fight them and if you have to kill them, can you do that?"

"Sure, Kenshin's not the only murderer in the Himura family."

"That's nice to know, I have to go, I'll fill you in as soon as I know anything else."

Enishi hung up and Kenji returned to the livingroom just as Kaoru came back from her room, "Ready Kenji?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Kaoru turned on the movie and sat down on the couch next to Kenji. It didn't take long for Kaoru to get engrossed into the movie but Kenji kept his attention else where, keeping his senses alert just in case. About half way through the movie he stretched out as he looked to the window and if he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that he saw someone peering in at him and Kaoru.

Kenshin sat thinking about what he needed to do for quite sometime, unable to make up his mind. If he went with Shishio then he'd break his vow but if he refused to go along with him Kaoru would die, or worse... he just didn't know what to do. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal a smiling Negumo, getting a frown from Kenshin as she went to sit on her knees in front of him, "How are you doing?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her and sighed, his voice filled with sarcasm, "Well lets see... I got shot with a dart, kidnaped, tied to a pole, met an old enemy that I never wanted to see again, had my fiancé threatened, and I have a psychopathic girl trying to seduce me. All in all... I say things are going pretty well, don't you?"

Negumo laughed, "You have quite a sense of humor, I like that. So how do you know my father?"

"Long story, but basically we hate each other just because we can. And I can't understand how you can be related to him, you look to old to be his daughter, he's only a couple of years older than me."

Negumi smiled, "Shishio's not really my father, my parents were murdered when I was young and he took me in."

"There's a big surprise, so what was your motivation for coming to the club?"

"I went there to see you perform but then you insulted me and so I decided to get even with you."

"So you kidnap me and threaten my loved ones to make me kill?"

"Oh no, that was all my father's doing, I only wanted you here so I could try and change your mind about me."

"Well sorry, my opinion stays the same."

"Oh come now, Kenshin, what does that girl have that I don't?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Negumo chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek, "I can do so much more for you than Kaoru ever could, all you have to do is trust me and I'll show you."

Kenshin stayed silent, getting a smile from Negumo as she stood to leave, "I'll come back later to check on you."

Kenshin watched as she headed to the door, his mind racing as an idea came to him,"Negumo."

She stopped and turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Don't leave, I want you to stay with me a little longer, I'm starting to enjoy the company."

She smiled and shut the door before going to sit in front of him again, "What do you want to do?"

"You said that you can do more for me than Kaoru, right?"

"Yes."

Kenshin leaned over to where he was by her ear and whispered huskily to her, "Then why don't you show me exactly what you meant by that, if I like it I might change my mind about you, it's been awhile since I've had a good woman."

Negumo chuckled slightly, "What is it you want, Kenshin?"

"Whatever you're willing to give me, after all, if we're going to be in this thing together then we need to trust one another, don't we?"

"And how do I know you're not just playing a trick on me?"

Kenshin chuckled lightly, kissing her pulse before he started nipping at her neck, "You'll just have to trust me, Negumo."

After a few seconds Negumo let out a moan of pleasure, apparently getting lost in the feeling. Negumo pulled away from him and kissed him deeply, causing Kenshin's eyes to widen before he kissed back, both getting into the kiss as her hands traveled over his chest and arms. Kenshin tugged at his wrists and pulled away from Negumo enough to look at her, "Untie me."

"What?"

"Untie me, it's not fair that you get to use your hands and I don't, I'm a hands on guy, I like to feel, and besides I want to touch you."

Negumo smiled, "I can't do that, Father's orders."

"Come on, just let me go and I'll make it worth your while."

"I can't, just use your imagination and let me do the rest."

Kenshin laughed to himself as she kissed him again, once more tugging at his restraints as he pushed one of his hands down sharply to pop his wrist out of place, causing a loud cracking sound before he cried out into her mouth from pain. Negumo pulled away and arched an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... don't worry..."

Negumo smiled and kissed him again, not noticing his movements as he moved his now free hands to the front of his body. He took the rope and used his god-like speed to quickly wrap it around one of her wrists before he pulled away from her and took her by the arm. He pulled her back against the pole and secured her hands together before kneeling in front of her with a devilish smile, "Thanks for the distraction, it was just what I needed to get away."

"You sorry son of a..."

"Hey now, it's your fault, I only used the leverage you gave me, it's not my fault that you believed me."

"I thought you weren't as cruel as people made you out to be?"

"Truthfully? Right now I'm in what my enemies like to call 'Battousai Mode' and Battousai don't really give a damn as to what happens to his enemies, just as long as his loved ones are safe and sound that's all that matters, if that means that I have to hurt someone's feelings than so be it. Now if you'll excuse me, your 'father' and I have some catching up to do."

Kenshin popped his wrist back into place and got up to head for the door but Negumo let out a shrill scream, forcing him to firmly place his hand over her mouth to stop the noise, "Knock it off! I guess I have gotten out of practice I forgot about gagging you."

Negumo bit the top of his hand, causing him to groan slightly and pull his hand away, "If you leave this room I'll scream and I'll have every one of my father's men in here."

Kenshin smiled evilly and reached into his pocket for the scarf that he carried with him, "I thought you already had all of your father's men in here, at least twice, right?"

"You sorry little p..."

Kenshin cut her off by placing the scarf over her mouth, tying it into a knot at the back of her head, sufficiently muffling the loud obscenities she was yelling at him as he did so. Once he was sure she was secure he patted her on the head and smiled, "Nice seeing ya again kid, but I have business to attend to. So you just sit here and be a good little girl and I'll let the police handle you when they get here, ok?"

Kenshin left without another word, ignoring the muffled cries from Negumo as he shut the door behind himself. He wandered down the halls until he found his way to the livingroom, seeing numerous weapons and tapestries on the walls as he entered the large room. He heard Shishio talking quietly to someone in the other room and he grabbed a sword from the wall before heading off to where Shishio was, calling out boldly once he saw his old enemy, "Shishio!"

Shishio and his guest turned around, both astonished at seeing Kenshin in the doorway, "How'd you get out, Battousai?"

"None of your business, Shishio, all that matters is that I'm loose and I'm more than ready to fight, now let's get this party started shall we boys?"

"Yes, let's start this fight."

"Finally, after ten long years it's about to begin for the last time. This fight will put an end to our feud once and for all, Shishio."

**I know, I know, another cliffy, I can't help it :). Look on the bright side, I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll have it up by tomorrow, I promise, and there's going to be fighting! YEY! Any ways, please be patient with me and chapter 12 will be up and ready to read tomorrow, thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rurouni Prom**

"Finally, after ten long years it's about to begin for the last time. This fight will put an end to our feud once and for all, Shishio."

Shishio laughed, "Yes, finally I'll be able to defeat you once and for all, but before we fight answer my question, how did you get out?"

Kenshin smiled, "Your 'daughter' helped me, she's really a good distraction."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she's just a little tied up at the moment is all. So how'd you come to adopt her any ways?"

"Her parents were killed by a very skilled swordsman and he decided to take care of her and raise her as his own since he killed her parents. I knew one day she'd be of use to me and she was, she found out your main weakness for me."

Kenshin's eyes went wide, "You killed the girl's parents and trained her to be your spy? That's sick, Shishio, even for you, I never thought you'd stoop so low as to kidnap a child."

"Well I did and I'm quite proud of her, she's really good at finding out information for me."

Shishio laughed and Kenshin couldn't help but shake his head, "What else have you done in the past ten years or do I really want to know?"

"Since you asked, I've accomplished many decent kills, a few government officials here and there, a few women and kids, you know, the usual for me. It was always such a pleasure to watch my enemies as they died."

Kenshin felt his stomach churn when he said 'woman and kids,' so Shishio had completely lost his mind after all. He glared at the man in front of him and clenched his teeth together in anger, "So it was you who committed all of those murders. I should have known it was you, you're the only man I know sick enough to murder innocent people, especially children. I thought maybe you may have changed in the past ten years and I was right. You have changed except you've gotten worse, you have no mind left whatsoever, do you, Shishio?"

"I have enough of one to enjoy myself when I kill, it's particularly enjoyable to watch little kids squirm and try to run away from you as you're trying to kill them."

Shishio started laughing and Kenshin growled in anger, putting the sword into his belt and flicking it out of the sheath with his thumb, "Enough talk, let's get this over with, I have more important things to do."

"Right, let's get this started then, Battousai."

Shishio charged at Kenshin and he drew his sword, fending off Shishio's attack before slashing at his side; Shishio easily evaded the move and thrust near Kenshin's chest. While they were battling Shishio's guest slipped into the other room and got out his cell phone, "They've started the battle, it should be over with very soon and when it's done you need to come in and finish the job. I don't know who's going to win but my bet's on Battousai, he hasn't lost any of his skill, in fact he's gotten a little better. I don't know what he's been doing the past ten years but apparently it's kept him in shape. No, don't do anything right now, but you're right, we need to take him down tonight, just wait for my signal."

He hung up the phone and went back into the room just as Kenshin knocked Shishio down, raising his sword to finish the fight. Shishio's guest ran in between them and pushed Kenshin away before helping Shishio up. Kenshin looked at his attacker and his eyes went wide at who he saw, "Saito! I should've guessed that you were somehow in on this!"

"I never pass up an opportunity to watch a good fight, it looks like you're still pretty good, I figured you'd be rusty after going so long without practicing."

"I never stopped training with a sword, I just don't use it to fight anymore, until now that is. You just stay out of this and let me and Shishio fight."

"Fine then, after you two are finished I'll tally up the score."

Saito chuckled and stepped off to the side to watch the fight and Shishio took the opportunity and grabbed his sword, "It's time to end this, Battousai."

"I agree."

Kenshin sheathed his sword and got into the Battou-Jutsu stance, getting a laugh out of Shishio as he did so, "Your famous Battou-Jutsu attack, I wondered when you were going to use it. So do you still know how to do it or have you completely forgotten?"

"I've never forgotten the Battou-Jutsu, after all it's the technique that earned me that name Battousai. Now shut up and prepare for death, Shishio."

"You don't have what it takes to kill me."

"Really? Well we'll see, won't we? But don't get your hopes up, Shishio, now that I've said that I will kill you, your death tonight is more than assured."

Shishio chuckled and let out a battle cry as he charged at Kenshin. He drew his sword with god-like speed and locked it against Shishio's in a stalemate for several seconds until Shishio somehow managed to break away. Before Shishio could attack again Kenshin stepped forward with his left foot and spun around in a split second, long enough to gain enough speed and momentum to hit Shishio directly in the side with his sword. Shishio went flying across the room and laid on the ground for several seconds, allowing Kenshin enough time to catch his breath. Kenshin's eyes went wide as he heard Shishio getting up, he turned around and watched as Shishio tried to stand, coughing up blood as he did so, _"He's getting up! But how! No one's ever gotten up after that attack, not even my Master got up immediately! This guy is unreal but he's weaker from that attack, I've got to end this now!"_

Kenshin stood up and prepared to fight again but Shishio threw something at him and it embedded into his shoulder. He cried out and pulled it out, seeing a long dagger in his hands, he groaned softly when he saw that it had gone in deeper then he thought, there was blood all the way to the hilt, _"I'm gonna feel that in the morning."_ He tossed it aside and watched as Shishio fell to the ground again, he waited until he was sure that he was down before going up to him and raising his sword, "This is the end, Shishio, goodbye..."

Kenshin brought his sword down to finish the job but someone caught his wrist and pulled him back before his sword could make contact. He turned around and glared at Saito, "What're you doing, Hajime!"

"Just relax, it's over now, let us take care of things from here."

"What do you mean?"

Saito pulled out his phone and pushed a button, his voice calm as he spoke to the person on the other end, "It's over, Himura's won, time to finish this up."

All of the sudden several police officers came in threw the door and started to search the house for the rest of Shishio's men. One went up to Saito and asked, "Where's his daughter?"

"I don't know, ask Himura."

"Sir, where's the girl?" he asked Kenshin softly

Kenshin was so dumbfounded that Saito had to nudge him to get his attention before he answered, "Oh um... she's off in the back room... she's tied up."

"Tied up?"

"I did it when I got loose so she wouldn't follow me or warn any of the henchmen."

"Thank you, do you need any medical attention?"

"No... I'm fine..."

"Good, excuse me."

The officer walked off and Kenshin turned to glare at Saito, "What the hell is going on here, Saito!"

Saito smiled at his shocked expression, "Simple, I'm an undercover detective for the police department, I do a lot of work at the school because the kids trust me since I'm their teacher but mostly I do things like this. I go in to some moron's meeting and try to join him and once he confesses to the crime I'm looking for I arrest him. That's what I did with Shishio. When I heard that you were here I was amazed, how did they manage to kidnap you, any ways, Himura?"

"I was getting in my car and I got shot by a dart!"

Saito busted up laughing and Kenshin punched him in the arm, "Shut up! I did all the work here! Why didn't you tell me what the hell you were up to!"

"That would've blown my cover, I was very impressed with that last attack you pulled, what was it?"

"It's called the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki, it's the ultimate attack of the Hiten-Mitsurugi style. It's an advanced Battou-Jutsu, I was surprised that it didn't kill him."

Saito smirked, "It would have... if you'd had a real sword that is."

"A real sword? What do you mean?"

"Look at your sword, stupid."

Kenshin looked down at the sword in his hands and gasped when he saw that the blade was on the wrong side, "A reverse-blade sword! How did I get this!"

"We had a lead that you would be here tonight so we got hold of your old friend Enishi and he gave it to us. I figured you'd get away from the girl and so I put it on the wall and moved all the others so you would grab it instead of one of the real ones."

"Why did you do that?"

"I know about your silly vow and why you made it, I knew that Shishio wasn't worth killing so I decided to return that favor I owed you by helping you keep your promise to Tomoe."

"What favor are you talking about?"

"Ten years ago you saved a woman from being raped and killed and took her to the hospital, do you remember that?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?"

"That woman you saved was my wife, Tokio, she told me about what her rescuer looked like and I immediately knew it was you. I made a promise to myself to return the favor one day and now I have, so we're even."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but some cussing in the background drew their attention to the door to see Shishio and his daughter arguing. Negumo turned to Kenshin and gave him a look that would kill if it were possible before she was pushed out the door. Shishio turned his head and smirked at Kenshin, "Good fight, but one day I will get out and when I do I will kill you, Battousai."

"Anytime Shishio, anytime, just leave my family out of it next time."

Shishio chuckled before he was taken outside to the ambulance to be taken to the hospital. Kenshin turned to Saito and shook his head, "This has been one hell of a day! I'm tired and you don't need me anymore so I'm going home and crashing! See ya later, Hajime, it's been fun."

Kenshin headed to the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him as Saito laughed softly, "Let me take you home, if you go out like this you'll get killed and I want to be the one to murder you."

Kenshin rolled his eyes at the playful threat and smiled, "Fine, just as long as you hide my body to where Kenji don't find it, I don't care."

They chuckled and headed out to Saito's patrol car before he drove off towards town. Saito stopped at the diner close to Kenshin's house and they got out, "Can you make it from here, Himura?"

"Of course, I've traveled farther than this, thanks."

"DADDY!"

Kenshin looked over and watched with surprised eyes as a little boy ran up to Saito and hugged him around the legs, "Hey Daddy!"

"Hello Kogoro."

Saito smiled and picked the child up into his arms, getting a slap from him as he did so, "You're late Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, work took longer than I thought it would. But listen, when we get home we'll watch a movie to make up for it, how's that?"

"YEY!"

Kenshin smiled and shook his head, "I can't believe you're a father."

"Believe it, and this little trooper already knows what he's going to do when he grows up."

"Really? What're you gonna do when you grow up, kiddo?" Kenshin asked the young boy

"I'm gonna be a wocker like Daddy!"

"A rocker, huh? You play Saito?"

"Yes, guitar, I've been playing since I was little, I just never mentioned it."

"Maybe I can kick your ass at a competition one of these days, then."

Saito laughed, "I'd enjoy that."

"Who's your fwiend, Daddy?"

"This is Kenshin Himura."

"Are you Battousai?" the little boy asked innocently

Kenshin smiled, "Yes, how do you know that?"

"My daddy tells me storwies about how he fought a man named Battousai and how good he was. Nice to meet you, Battousai."

The little boy held out his hand and Kenshin smiled, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you, too, what's your name, little man?"

"Kogowo."

"Kogoro, huh? You do know what happens to people who know who I am, don't you?" Kenshin winked at Saito and he smiled, knowing what he was about to do to his son.

"No, what?"

"When people find out who I am I have to kill them. So when you're asleep I'm gonna come and get ya."

Kenshin tickled him and the little boy giggled, "No you won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't kill no more!"

"That's right, you're a smart kid."

"Yep! Hey Daddy, I'm hungwy!"

"Alright, let's go find your mother then, see you later, Himura."

"See ya, Saito, you keep your dad out of trouble, ok?"

"OK!"

Kenshin chuckled and started off towards his house but Saito's voice stopped him, "Himura."

"What?"

He turned to look at him and was surprised when he bowed ever so slightly, "Thank you... for saving Tokio."

Kenshin smiled and returned the small bow, "You're welcome, thanks for the sword."

Kenshin watched as Saito set Kogoro down, laughing when the little boy started pulling the once fierce warrior into the diner, tugging roughly on his sleeve with playful anger. He turned around and walked away, heading towards his house as his thoughts drifted to Kaoru, _"One day Kaoru and I will have a family too, I just hope that I'll be a good father."_

It didn't take ten minutes for him to get home, heading straight for the shower and rinsing off before headed off to his room. But before he could enter he felt someone pick him up by the waist, "Kenshin! You're alive! Where have you been! What happened to you!"

Kenshin laughed, "Put me down Kenji and I'll tell you."

Kenji set him down and allowed his younger brother to lead him to the livingroom where Aoshi and Sanosuke were waiting to hear the story as well. Kenshin explained everything that happened and Sanosuke busted up laughing, "You got molested by a girl! That's hilarious!"

Aoshi chuckled and pretended to hold up a microphone, changing his voice to sound silly as he joked, "News flash... the mighty Hitokiri Battousai was found dead this morning, numerous kiss marks and hickeys were discovered all over his body but there is no exact proof as to how he died."

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, Aoshi! Oh wait! I have to check on Kaoru!"

"No need, she's fine, I stayed with her until she went to bed." Kenji explained

"Did anything happen?"

Kenji smiled, "Well... there were a couple of thugs outside but they... decided to take a nap for awhile."

Kenshin playfully hit him in the shoulder and laughed, "You little psycho, I can't believe you! Did you actually kill them?"

"No, I knew you'd rip my head off if I did that, I just knocked em out and called the cops."

"That's a relief."

Sanosuke nudged Aoshi and whispered to him, "I bet Kenshin had some 'relief' with that girl."

They started chuckling before receiving a well deserved slap across the head by a playfully angry Kenshin, "All of you can kiss off! I'm going to bed, goodnight!"

Kenshin ignored their laughter and headed off to his room, flopping on the bed and grabbing his phone where Kenji had set it on his table. He dialed a number and waited for several seconds until a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's me, Kenshin, I just... wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Sorry to call you so late but I couldn't sleep without telling you how much you mean to me."

Kaoru giggled, "You woke me up to sweet talk me? Are you going to be doing that after we get married?"

"Oh definitely, but once we're married there will be many more reasons to wake you up than to just say 'I love you.'"

Kenshin laughed to himself when she paused, knowing full well that she was blushing fiercely on the other end, "Pervert! I'll get you for that tomorrow, now go to sleep."

"Alright, I love you, my sweet Kaoru."

"I love you too, Kenshin, now goodnight Dracula."

Kaoru hung up and he laughed and he set his phone aside, she'd been calling him 'Dracula' since he pulled off the fake fangs at the club, he was starting to think it was his new pet name. He sighed happily and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his future with Kaoru and the joy that was to come once they were husband and wife.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rurouni Prom**

**This chapter is kind of disturbing and it sort of sucks, but hey, I gave it a shot. I wrote this at like 1 in the morning because I couldn't sleep so don't hate me if it's too horrible, 'k? Any ways, I'm trying something a little different with Kenshin in this chapter, I hope you like it. Read on folks! **

The next morning Kenshin was awoken when he felt someone poking him in the ribs, a soft voice whispering in his ear, "Kenshin..."

"Uh... leave me alone, Master... I'll get up in a minute, that I will."

The poking continued and he rolled over to get away from it, ignoring the chuckle from the person behind him, "Come on, Kenshin, it's time to get up."

"Buzz off, Hiko!"

All of the sudden he felt someone bite him on the neck, getting him to cry out and roll over to look at his attacker, "Master... oh.. Kaoru... hi, love."

Kaoru giggled at the flush on his cheeks and kissed him softly, "Good morning, what was with calling me 'Master?'"

"Sorry, Hiko used to get me up by poking me and it always bugged me. Wait a second... did you bite me?"

Kaoru laughed and laid on top of his chest, "Yes I did, revenge for the club."

Kenshin smiled and kissed her on the chin, "Alright we're even now, that we are."

"That we are? Hey wait... your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"They're... violet!"

"Violet? Oops, sorry about that, that I am, hold on a second."

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again they were back to their usual golden hue as he smiled at her, "Is that better?"

"Well I recognize you now, but answer me something."

"What?"

"Where were your eyes violet and why were you saying 'that I am?'"

Kenshin flushed, "Do I have to tell you?"

"If you ever want to kiss me again, yes."

Kenshin sighed, "You'll think I'm crazy."

"No I won't, just tell me."

"Well... you see, I kind of have a... split personality."

"A split personality?"

"Yeah, there's Battousai, which you know and love so well, and then there's the one that I call 'the Wanderer' because he tends to wander around in my mind and annoy me."

Kaoru giggled and started playing with his hair, "That sounds about normal for you, but why didn't you tell me sooner and why haven't I seen him before?"

"Well... the wanderer is basically who I was before I became an assassin and I think he's kind of... weak."

"So? Kenshin, listen to me, it doesn't matter to me if you're Battousai or this wanderer, I love you and I always will, no matter what, now that I've said that I want you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Let me meet this 'wanderer' of yours."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to be your wife soon and I want to know all of you, including your alter ego, who knows, I might like him."

Kenshin chuckled, "You're not letting me out of here until I let you meet him are you?"

"Nope."

"Ok, ok, here goes nothing."

Kenshin closed his eyes and concentrated for a second before he opened them up again to reveal bright violet eyes as he smiled gently up at Kaoru, "Hello Kaoru."

"Hello, you are the wanderer, right?"

"That I am, it's nice to finally meet you face to face, that it is."

Kaoru giggled, "You have a cute way of talking."

"Thank you, has Battousai been treating you well?"

"Oh yes, how come I've never seen you before?"

"Battousai and I don't get along very well, that we don't, he just doesn't like me. I've tried to get out once or twice, that I have but he always won."

Kaoru smiled and fiddled with his bangs, "Why don't you and Kenshin make a compromise and just become one person?"

"I don't think either of us have ever thought about that, any ways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were like is all."

Kenshin smiled, "Really? Well in that case..."

Without warning he rolled over, taking her with him and pinning her against the mattress with his weight as he braced himself on his elbows just above her. He smiled softly and moved some hair out of her face, getting her to smile, "What're you doing, Kenshin?"

"You already now how Battousai loves, now you're going to see how it feels to be loved by me, that you are."

Kenshin leaned down and kissed her gently, so gently that she had to lean up to actually get his lips against hers. She smiled as he finally deepened the kiss, when Kenshin said that he had a different personality he wasn't joking, this Kenshin was totally different than the one that she was accustomed to. Her Kenshin was slightly rough, showing her playful aggression and pinning her against the wall most of the time (not that she minded). But this Kenshin was so tender and gentle, he touched her as if she would break if he touched her hard or too roughly. After several minutes Kenshin finally pulled away, both breathless by the kiss as he rested his forehead against hers with a soft chuckle, "What's so funny, Kenshin?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking, that I was."

"About what?"

Kenshin kissed her lightly and smiled at her, his violet eyes shining with love as he whispered, "You... I love to kiss you, that I do, you taste like honey."

Kaoru flushed at the comment but laughed slightly, "I did eat some toast with honey on it this morning that must be why."

"No, I think it's just you, Kaoru, but... I think I need to make sure, that I do, if you'll let me."

"Go ahead."

Kenshin kissed her again only this time he molded his hand against her cheek, caressing her face softly as he deepened their kiss. Kaoru became the bold one and reached up, untying his hair to let it fall around them like a curtain of red fire. She moved her hands to his jeans and tried to unbutton them but he gently caught her wrist and chuckled against her lips, "Your hands are a little roughish, my sweet Kaoru, that they are."

Kaoru smiled, "My hands are the least of your worries, Kenshin."

"Is that so? Well then I think I need to leave now, that I do, since I'm in trouble."

He tried to get up but Kaoru used her free hand to pull him down for a kiss, smiling at his shocked expression as she pulled away from him, "You're not leaving, I'm starting to like this side of you, that I am."

Kenshin smiled, "You're evil, Kaoru, that you are, but that's why I love you."

He lightly kissed her lips before trailing down to her neck, suckling on her pulse as his hands seemed to find a life of their own, running along the edge of her tank top to tease her skin there. He started to push his hand under when his door flew open to reveal a hyper Sanosuke, "Hey Kenshin, have you... seen... my..."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked over at him and he smiled innocently, "Hello Sano, what can I do for you, besides throw something at you and hurt you, that is."

Sanosuke flushed ever so slightly and tried to keep his voice calm, "I was... wondering if you'd seen my concert T-shirt but I'll... find it on my own... sorry to interrupt!"

Sanosuke made a hasty exit, missing the laughter of his two friends as he left, "I think that's our signal to get up, that I do."

Kaoru giggled as he lifted from her before going over to the dresser and looking for a clean outfit to wear, "I'll see you in the livingroom in a minute, ok, Kenshin?"

"I'll be there in a minute, love, that I will, just let me change."

Kaoru smiled and left the room, she couldn't believe how different the Wanderer was from her Kenshin, but she liked him though, he was such a contrast to his rougher edged counterpart but they seemed to compliment each other in a way. She hoped to one day see them as one person but until then she could handle either personality he wanted to show her. She went into the livingroom and watched with a smile as Sanosuke, Aoshi and Kenji ran about the room, apparently looking for something, "What're you looking for, guys?"

"The keys to the van, we gotta run an errand but we can't find them anywhere." Kenji said with a slight hint of anger in his normally calm voice.

Kaoru started to help them look and as she checked on one of the shelves she felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist, "What're you looking for, beautiful?"

"The guys need the keys to the van and I'm trying to help."

"I know where they are."

"Where?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."

Kaoru turned around and smiled when she met piercing amber eyes, "What happened to the Wanderer?"

"He's off wandering around messing with my already warped little mind, now where's my kiss?"

"Right here."

Kaoru kissed him lightly and pulled away, "So where are the keys, Kenshin?"

"In my pocket."

Kenji heard him say that and he threw his arms up in the air in an exasperated manner, "I should've known, give me the keys, bro, we gotta book it."

"I don't want to, you can walk."

Kenji gave him a look that would kill if it were possible and Kaoru giggled and made Kenshin look at her, "I agree, let's ignore them and continue our discussion, shall we?"

Kaoru kissed him and surprisingly he kissed back, obviously taking her seriously as he put his arms around her waist. Kaoru cracked an eye open and reached into his back pocket, grabbing the keys before pulling away from him and quickly tossing the keys to Kenji, "There you go."

"Thanks Kaoru, I owe ya one, see ya later, Kenshin."

The others made a run for the door and Kenshin gave her a playfully hurt look, "You traitor."

"Proud of it, Battousai."

Kenshin picked up a throw pillow and gently hit her with it, getting her to stick her tongue out at him. They heard a shout and Kenshin went over to the window to see Kenji struggling with the keys, "What's wrong, little brother?"

"Which key is the one to the van, they all look alike."

"It's the second one, the one with the black mark on it."

"Thanks."

Kenji found the key and unlocked the door, letting the others in before he drove off towards town. Kenshin smiled and shook his head as he sat next to Kaoru on the couch, "So, now what do you want to do, love?"

"I don't know, we could plot against Misao to scare her senseless."

Kenshin smiled, "Let me guess, she watched another horror movie, right?"

"Yes, this time it was Friday the 13th. She came over this morning and was telling me how Jason was going to come and get her tonight."

Kenshin laughed, "I could be truly evil and go scare her but I think she'd shoot me if I did that."

"Most likely."

Kaoru smiled at the thought of Misao and Kenshin fighting as she laid her head against his shoulder. A few seconds later Kenshin snapped his fingers and stood up, "I have an idea!"

"What?"

Kenshin went over to the stereo and turned it onto random, smiling when the song 'Everything I Do' poured out of the speakers. He went up to her and bowed before holding his hand out to her, "Will you honor me with a dance, milady?"

Kaoru giggled and took his hand, "I'd love to, my good sir."

Kenshin lead her out to the middle of the floor and pulled her against him as she rested her head on his chest, sighing happily as they song progressed. After a moment or so Kenshin chuckled, catching Kaoru's attention, "What's funny?"

"I remember this song, you and I danced to it at your prom."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at him, "You remember that?"

"Yes I do, I don't forget things like that, that was a night I'm never going to forget because that was the night that I met the love of my life."

Kaoru smiled and kissed his cheek then she realized why he looked so strange to her. He had his hair down, tied into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck instead of on top of his head, it made him look so cute and innocent that she had to smile and start playing with it, "I've never seen you wear your hair like this before."

"I just didn't feel like wearing it up today, is it that bad?"

"No, I like it, I think you should wear it like this more often."

"So what do you think of the Wanderer?"

"I like him, in fact, I think you need to let me see him more often, unless of course you're just scared that I might beat you when you're that way."

Kenshin smiled and kissed her cheek, "I don't need to be the Wanderer for you to beat me, Kaoru. As you said, it doesn't matter if I'm Battousai or the Wanderer I'm still Kenshin and no matter who I am I still love you, that I do."

"That I do?"

Kaoru looked up and was surprised to see that his eyes had changed to violet with only flecks of gold present within their depths, so this is what he was like when his two personalities became one. She smiled and hugged him, "I love you, too and I can't wait until I'm your wife."

"Neither can I, my sweet Kaoru."

"I love it when you talk sweet me, but right now I just want to be here with you, so just shut up and kiss me, Rurouni."

Kenshin smiled at her playful aggression and ran his knuckles over her face, "Rurouni, huh? Why the new nickname?"

"Well, you're part Battousai and part Wanderer, it just came to me that you act like a Rurouni is all and that way I can tell the two of you apart. Now are you going to kiss me or do I have to pin **you** against the wall for once?"

Kenshin smiled and leaned down towards her, "You need only ask, my love, you need only ask..."

Without any further encouragement he pressed his lips to hers, still dancing slowly to the sweet music as they drifted off into another time and place, one where only they existed.

ONE YEAR LATER

A year has passed since Kenshin and Kaoru became husband and wife and life couldn't have been better to them. They had moved into their own home, still near their friends but far enough away to be comfortable without too many annoyances or interruptions at the wrong moment. About a year after they said 'I do' Kaoru became ill and Kenshin became very worried, she would throw up almost every morning and she always seemed weak and tired. After about a week of this he insisted she go to see the doctor and, after much argument, she hesitantly agreed to go and once she came home Kenshin was waiting for her, "Hey love, what did the doctor say?"

"Well... he said that I'm sick."

"And?"

"Well... it's a long term illness, I'm going to be sick for quite awhile."

"What's wrong?"

"You promise not to be angry with me?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin gently took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him, "I can never be angry with you, especially when you can't help being sick, now tell me what's wrong."

Kaoru flushed and kissed his cheek, "We need to fix up the guest room."

"Why?"

Kaoru smiled softly before taking the hand on her chin and placing it on her stomach, "We're going to have baby, Kenshin."

"Oro!"

**THE END! For real this time, yey! I know it's kind of a cliffy but hey, we all know what happens from here on out, right? Kenji grows up and has kids and comes back to torment his parents (sounds like my brother :). ) Any ways, thanks for all the encouragement and reviews, I had a lot of fun doing this and hopefully I can find time later on to write another story, until then, t... t... t... t... that's all folks:). Thanks for everything!**


End file.
